HAPPY HOLIDAYS!
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: NOVA EDIÇÃO Uma viagem com os amigos para um destino paradisíaco é o empurrão ideal para um novo romance acontecer.
1. Capítulo 1

_N/A: Infelizmente, eu não tive outra opção a não ser deletar a antiga versão da história e reeditá-la. Fiquei indecisa sobre deletar por conta das reviews queridas que eu tinha, mas como vocês bem sabem, os textos estavam impossíveis de serem lidos. Por conta disso, reeditei todos os capítulos e me permiti a mudar um pouco o rumo da história, porquê na versão original eu tive a audácia de fazer a trama se passar no período do Natal no Japão, em uma praia! E a gente sabe que no Japão o Natal é comemorado no inverno, ou seja...ficou muito desconexa. Espero que vocês gostem da nova versão, pelo menos agora dá pra ler de forma decente! Enviem seus comentários, não demora nadinha e é uma ótima forma de incentivo para a autora!** Um beijo! LS**_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

O ano passou voando. O último mês então, nem se fala; estive atolada de trabalho com artigos, matérias e publicações para as festas de final de ano e cheguei à conclusão de que esse tipo de esforço não é para qualquer um. Isso tudo exige tempo, paciência e muitas, muitas xícaras de café.

Graças à minha dedicação fui consagrada a melhor jornalista da agência em que trabalho e é realmente gratificante receber elogios de todos após tantos dias dedicados a uma coisa só. Mas, como ninguém é de ferro, é lógico que eu estava precisando de férias como jamais precisei antes.

Não havia planejado nada para as festas, eu só pensava em dormir, relaxar, comer e assistir televisão. Quando faltava uma semana para o Natal, meu telefone tocou no meio da noite. Era muito raro eu receber telefonemas naquele horário, porque geralmente estava me afundando no teclado do computador, com o bumbum quadrado de tanto ficar sentada escrevendo. Todos sabiam disso e, por isso, costumavam me ligar de manhã.

Geralmente era mamãe querendo jogar conversa fora sobre alguma matéria interessante que viu na televisão sobre os animais de Madagascar ou sobre receitas culinárias exóticas, ou algum histérico da empresa implorando por informações que nem eram de minha responsabilidade (acontecia direto).

_-Moshi moshi. _

-Pode ir injetando ânimo nessa voz porque tenho uma proposta tentadora para te fazer!

-Yusuke?

-E aí, como você 'tá?

Mesmo depois de todos os casos resolvidos como Reikai Tantei, Yusuke e o pessoal nunca tinham desfeito os laços de amizade, mesmo porque haviam se estreitado demais depois de tudo o que passaram juntos. É claro que não nos víamos mais com tanta frequência, afinal, todos estavam bem mais ocupados com seus empregos, faculdades, entre outros. E por conta disso, eu ficava muito feliz cada vez que encontrava com um deles.

-Estou ótima. Linda. Esta semana consigo sair de férias.

-Que ótimo, foi exatamente por isso que eu liguei.

-Qual é a sua proposta indecente? Olha que eu conto para a Keiko, hein...

-Menina, se liga. Eu lá sou cara que faz proposta indecente para alguém? – respondeu num tom nervoso.

-É pra responder?

-Não.

-Ótimo. Sou toda ouvidos!

-Nós queremos que deixe essa vida de enclausurada de lado e venha passar as festas de final de ano com a turma na praia!

Senti o coração acelerar de ansiedade; eu amava praia, mas nunca tinha tempo para visitar alguma. Parecia um convite _bem_ interessante, exceto pelo fato de que não estávamos no Brasil, mas no Japão, onde dezembro era coberto pelo clima frio e chuvoso durante todos os dias.

- Mas Yusuke, é inverno. Como você quer ir para a praia?

-Obviamente não iremos a uma praia japonesa. Para isso existem as passagens aéreas para destinos quentes e paradisíacos, como o que nós escolhemos, por exemplo.

Eu senti meu estômago parar na garganta, de tanta excitação.

-Qual destino?

-Bali.

Quando escutei que estava sendo convidada para fazer uma viagem de final de ano até Bali, senti meus joelhos tremerem e o sangue gelar. Era simplesmente meu sonho de consumo desde uma matéria que havia feito sobre o turismo no local, uns dois anos antes.

-Você 'tá brincando. – disse, não acreditando naquilo.

-Claro que não. Aliás, não é nem um convite, é uma intimação, uma vez que já compramos sua passagem.

**-O QUÊ?**

-Nós só gostaríamos de garantir o seu lugar, depois você me paga. Vamos Botan, há quanto tempo você não faz uma viagem como essas? É uma praia fantástica, você precisa ir com a gente.

-Mas é claro que eu vou! Só Deus sabe o quanto babei por essas praias enquanto fiz um artigo sobre elas.

-Então se programe com os seus compromissos, porque nosso vôo está marcado para o dia 23 de dezembro, às seis da manhã. Você vai ter tempo de resolver tudo antes de ir?

-Ora, se "resolver tudo" se resume em eu não ter conseguido montar minha árvore de Natal este ano, lógico que eu terei tempo.

-Maravilha! Marcamos uma reunião no domingo na casa de Kurama para acertar os detalhes.

Assim que desliguei o telefone tive um surto de felicidade e saí gritando pelo apartamento como se tivesse sido assaltada, assustando até minha pobre gata.

-Mas...Mas eu nem montei minha árvore de Natal!

* * *

><p>Eu adorava compras para viagens de final de ano e, sinceramente, nem sabia há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo. Keiko, Shizuru e eu parecíamos três alucinadas andando pra lá e pra cá, atrás de roupas, biquínis e acessórios para a nossa viagem de luxo. É claro que dispensamos todo tipo de ajuda masculina para aquela ocasião, porque queríamos o máximo de tempo possível dentro de um Shopping Center, situação esta que sabíamos que nossos amigos não suportariam por mais de trinta minutos.<p>

Depois de quase cinco horas no estabelecimento, já estávamos abarrotadas de sacolas e pacotes e nos entreolhamos, exaustas.

-Meninas, não está faltando nada, não é? – Keiko perguntou ofegante, como se suas sacolas pesassem três toneladas (o que eu não me assustaria).

Eu adorava shopping centers, mas depois daquelas compras, não desejava mais pisar na calçada de um por um bom tempo – ou até que minhas finanças estivessem completamente recuperadas daquele rombo por causas festivas. Por conta disso, apenas acenamos positivamente, com o intuito de sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>No domingo, todos estavam reunidos na bela casa de Kurama, situada em um bairro nobre de Tokyo. Era de se esperar que tudo ali fosse de bom gosto, visto que seu dono era aquele ruivo de olhos verdes que, para falar bem a verdade, me obrigava a suspirar em todas as vezes que eu o via.<p>

Para se ter idéia do quão prestativo e maravilhoso aquele rapaz era, ele mandou preparar um jantar especialmente para nos receber. Estavam todos lá: Koenma, Yusuke, Hiei e Kuwabara, Keiko e Shizuru, e eu não pude deixar de me surpreender quando vi que, além dos meus amigos mais íntimos, ainda estavam presentes Jin, Toya, Suzuki, Tiyu, Rinku e Shishiwakamaru. Era no mínimo curioso incluí-los em uma viagem entre amigos, porém eu sabia que seria divertido, uma vez que Jin e Tiyu estariam juntos conosco.

Entre conversas sobre assuntos diversos e comentários, Kurama chamou a atenção de todos ao bater com um garfo em sua taça de vinho. Por educação, todos ficaram e silêncio e voltaram as atenções para o anfitrião.

-Bem, como vocês sabem, estamos reunidos aqui porque, além de hoje ser um domingo ótimo para reunir os amigos, vamos acertar todos os detalhes sobre a viagem – todos concordavam conforme ele ia se pronunciando – Pois bem. As passagens de todos já estão garantidas, pelo que sei. – nesse momento em especial ele me direcionou um olhar de confirmação que, embora mostrasse um pouco de seriedade, continha alegria também (ou o vinho já estava começando a fazer efeito e eu estava imaginando coisas).

-A minha passagem já está certa, Keiko e Yusuke compraram para mim – anunciei. Após mencionar esse detalhe, um falatório começou. – E eu já os reembolsei. – silêncio novamente.

-Ficamos muito felizes em saber que irá conosco, Botan. Apesar de te convidarmos em cima da hora, sabemos que não irá se arrepender de colocar os pés em um lugar tão bonito quanto Bali. – Kurama disse, o que me fez sentir algo se remexendo dentro do meu estômago.

Eu consegui ter forças para sorrir de volta, embora minha vontade fosse vomitar um arco-íris de felicidade por ter recebido um pouco mais de atenção da parte dele. Afinal de contas, que mulher não se apaixonaria por ele?

-Bom galera, o nosso vôo sai às seis da matina. É bom que todos estejam lá às cinco e vinte da manhã, para impedir qualquer imprevisto que nos atrapalhe. – Yusuke disse, brincando com um garfo entre os dedos.

-Qual é o tempo de viagem mesmo? – Tiyu questionou, bebendo um gole de saquê.

- Onze horas. – Yusuke respondeu, sorrindo zombeteiro.

**-O QUÊ? **– Tiyu berrou. Kurama apenas apertou um pouco os olhos, demonstrando que não gostava que gritassem em sua casa. – Me desculpe. Onze horas?

-É, minha gente. Ainda faremos uma escala, por isso vamos demorar um pouco. Mas com certeza seremos recompensados quando chegarmos ao nosso destino. A Keiko vai mostrar 'pra gente as fotos do resort onde iremos ficar hospedados. – Yusuke disse, por fim.

A aparelhagem eletrônica já estava toda ligada e Keiko apenas executou um aplicativo de fotos que estava dentro do seu _pendrive_. Eu não sei dizer exatamente qual foi minha reação ao ver as fotos.

Todos estavam visivelmente chocados com a beleza daquele lugar.

-Tem certeza de que é aí que vamos ficar? Não estão enganando a gente? – Kuwabara perguntou, ingênuo.

-Claro que é aí, idiota, ou você acha que estamos pagando caro para ficar em uma espelunca qualquer? – Hiei aproveitou a oportunidade para provocá-lo.

-Cale a boca, seu estúpido, nunca se sabe!

-É muito bonito mesmo! – Jin exclamou – Quem teve a idéia de ir para Bali?

Um silêncio se fez à mesa, o que estranhei de início.

-Bem, eu me lembro que uma vez Botan comentou que estava empolgada escrevendo um artigo sobre o turismo em Bali – eu quase engasguei e cuspi o vinho que estava tomando na cara de Koenma, que estava à minha frente, após ouvir aquilo. Ele se lembrou? Fazia mais de dois anos! – Achei que seria um destino interessante para reunirmos todos e comemorarmos o natal e a virada do ano.

-Parabéns, mal posso esperar para chegar! – Koenma estava visivelmente agitado por conta da viagem.

-Então é isso. Arrumem as malas e nos encontramos sexta-feira de madrugada no aeroporto internacional. – Kurama encerrou o assunto.

* * *

><p>A minha mala não era suficiente para abrigar a monstruosidade de coisas que eu planejava levar na viagem. Olhei desesperada para a cena grotesca: a mala parecendo uma boca de jacaré aberta, cuspindo roupas e biquínis para fora. Cogitei a hipótese de me sentar em cima para tentar fechá-la, mas parecia impossível de verdade.<p>

A única solução era dividir tudo em duas malas, ou eu teria que deixar de levar algumas coisas (o que, definitivamente, eu não queria).

Olhei para o relógio e quase fiquei surda com o meu próprio grito: eram quase onze da noite, eu ainda não tinha tomado banho e tinha que estar acordada dali à algumas horas para ir até o aeroporto. Kurama tinha feito a gentileza de se oferecer para me buscar para irmos até o aeroporto, já que ele tinha um motorista especialmente para isso.

Já havia deixado minha gatinha aos cuidados da minha vizinha, uma senhora muito fofa e que adorava gatos. Então, era só me mandar para debaixo do chuveiro, besuntar o rosto com creme rejuvenescedor e dormir como uma princesa.

* * *

><p><em>Era uma bela paisagem ao fundo, e eu estava deitada na areia, vestindo apenas um vestido de algodão. O sol estava se pondo, mas eu podia sentir uma agitação no ar. Em cima de mim havia um homem maravilhoso, com longos cabelos prateados e corpo escultural, e acariciava meu rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra era usada como apoio na areia. <em>

_O rosto dele estava se aproximando demais do meu, em uma velocidade baixa, porém sedutora. Ele ia chegando próximo ao meu ouvido, entreabrindo os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, quando de repente-_

Uma buzina muito alta me acordou daquele sonho maravilhoso. Apesar de eu morar no quinto andar, podia escutar aquele barulho estridente como se o carro estivesse ao lado da minha cama.

-Ai, meu Deus!

Levantei imediatamente da cama e fui olhar a janela.

Era o carro de Kurama. Eu estava acabando de acordar. Eu não estava pronta. Eu queria morrer.

Com uma agilidade que eu desconhecia que possuísse, me vesti (porque tinha sido organizada o suficiente e separado minha roupa na noite anterior), escovei os dentes e me maquiei, escovei os cabelos e peguei minhas duas malas monstruosas. Antes de sair do apartamento, lancei um olhar triste à caixa da minha árvore de natal, solitária e empoeirada, jogada em um canto da sala. Me desculpei mentalmente com ela e fui embora.

Quando saí do prédio, Kurama tratou de vir me ajudar imediatamente com as malas, pedindo para que seu motorista ajudasse também. Nos cumprimentamos e fiquei totalmente hipnotizada pelo perfume que ele usava. Mas que droga! _Kurama, você quer fazer o favor de parar de ser tão perfeito?_

Entramos no carro e ele logo foi contando sobre como estava ansioso para aquela viagem e como foi uma ótima idéia escolher Bali como destino. Durante o trajeto – que graças a Deus não estava congestionado por conta do horário – nós trocamos diversas informações sobre a cultura e as tradições do lugar, e acabamos nem sentindo o tempo passar.

Chegamos ao aeroporto no horário combinado e encontramos todo o pessoal reunido.

-Gente, o que vocês acham de tomarmos um café para acordar? Eu estou morrendo de fome! – sugeri, e todos concordaram prontamente.

-Eu acho que preciso fumar todos os cigarros do mundo antes de fazer essa viagem. – Shizuru comentou e logo viu que Tiyu concordou com ela. Ambos tomaram o café e foram para a área de fumantes, enquanto os outros conversavam animadamente sobre a viagem.

-Eu estou com medo de me deparar com aqueles espetinhos nojentos que o pessoal come por lá. – Yukina estava se referindo aos famosos espetinhos de gafanhoto.

-Não se preocupe, Yukina-chan. Em Bali a comida é bem variada, tem comida italiana, mexicana, japonesa...Quando eu fiz o meu artigo, descobri um prato que sempre quis experimentar.

Ela prendeu a respiração, esperando um prato que fosse tudo, menos comestível.

-_Nazi goreg ayam_. Arroz, frango e legumes. Parece bastante saboroso e acredito que todos aqui vão gostar.

-Graças a Deus, Botan-chan. Parece ser bem gostoso. – ela sorriu enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá.

-Já ouvi falar de uma comida muito comum por lá que se chama_ babi gurlin_, feita de carne de porco e arroz. – Kurama acrescentou.

-Viu só, Yukina-chan? Vamos encontrar coisas deliciosas por lá. – sorri para ela, mas congelei quando vi Kurama me olhar fixamente após pronunciar aquela frase. Corei até o último fio de cabelo e não sabia aonde enfiava a cara. Certamente jamais tive a intenção de carregar aquela frase com duplo sentido, mas não era o que parecia.

Yusuke começou a falar de um outro assunto que fez a atenção de todos desviarem, inclusive a de Kurama. Aproveitei a oportunidade para ir até o caixa pagar minhas despesas, quando olhei para o relógio e vi que estava quase na hora.

-Pessoal, vamos?

Todos concordaram, pagaram suas despesas e se dirigiram até a sala de embarque.

-Minha nossa, Botan. Vão prender você por excesso de bagagem! – Kuwabara começou a caçoar de mim.

-Eu sou mulher, portanto eu posso. – sorri sarcasticamente para ele, que ficou sem resposta.

-Quer dizer então que você será nossa guia turística? – Suzuki perguntou divertido.

-Bem, não posso afirmar que conheço _tudo_ em Bali, mas tenho bastantes informações sobre pontos turísticos e locais para a gente se divertir. – respondi sorridente, com os olhos brilhando de emoção ao me lembrar das imagens que eu tinha em arquivo por conta do artigo.

-Só aquele resort já é de encher os olhos. – o loiro comentou.

-E tem muito mais. Vocês não vão acreditar, mas aquilo é quase o paraíso! – comecei a me exaltar enquanto falava para ele, Shishiwakamaru, Jin e Toya. – E é um lugar ótimo para surfar. – quando mencionei o surfe, os rapazes pareceram não se conter de felicidade.

Depois que nós nos separamos das nossas bagagens, partimos direto para o embarque. O avião era bastante aconchegante e logo fomos nos acomodando nos assentos.

Me sentei ao lado de Shizuru e aguardei Koenma se sentar ao meu lado, porque ele estava dando a entender que ia fazer exatamente isso, mas para minha surpresa (e desespero) Kurama se sentou ali.

Eu tentava tirar forças do além para conseguir me imaginar sentada ao lado dele durante quase doze horas de viagem. Apesar disso, eu realmente adorava a companhia dele. Gostávamos dos mesmos assuntos, tínhamos interesses nas mesmas coisas e...éramos solteiros!

Eu nunca havia tentado nada com ele, embora sempre tenha guardado uma paixonite por aqueles olhos esmeralda. A verdade é que eu sempre esperava uma oportunidade melhor para que as coisas acontecessem, e até então essa oportunidade não tinha aparecido de forma clara. Meus pensamentos começaram a dar sinais de que gostariam de formular a imagem de nós dois juntos em um bangalô à beira das praias de Bali, mas eu os impedi antes.

Era melhor não colocar a carroça na frente dos bois, sacar minha venda de dormir com plumas lilases e tratar de aproveitar a viagem para dormir.

Algo me dizia que a hora era aquela, porque talvez não conseguiria dormir mais para frente.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

_ N/A: Esqueci de avisar vocês, mas a atualização dessa fic vai ser semanal, até que chegue a semana do Natal. Deixem seus comentários sobre a nova versão da história, afinal de contas, os capítulos ficaram beeem maiores agora. Agradecimentos à** botan-youko** e **Donna Rossa**. Um beijo! LS_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>Eu detestava viajar na janelinha do avião, por isso deixei essa tarefa para Kurama, que parecia nem se importar com as nuvens passando ao seu lado. Eu estava acostumada a viajar de avião e, mesmo assim, nunca tinha perdido o medo de altura.<p>

-Você já fez alguma viagem para o exterior? – Kurama perguntou enquanto folheava uma revista sobre turismo europeu.

-Sim. Fui até Paris para a cobertura da semana de moda, para Milão para obter material sobre o campeonato italiano de futebol e para Londres, para uma matéria sobre a cultura musical da Inglaterra – ele ouvia atentamente, fazendo expressões de surpresa conforme ia mencionando cada destino já visitado – Ah, e já fui até o Brasil também.

-Tenho uma vontade enorme de conhecer o Brasil. Como ele é? – ele perguntou, sorridente.

-É maravilhoso. Parece que dentro dele existem vários países, porque sua cultura é muito diferenciada, não tem como não gostar. Ele tem as praias tropicais e, ao mesmo tempo, as montanhas geladas do sul. – eu explicava, sentindo uma saudade muito grande dos lugares que visitei naquele país tão alegre.

-E você foi lá a trabalho também? – ele perguntou, parecendo bastante interessado.

-Sim. Fui fazer vários artigos para auxiliar na elaboração de um almanaque sobre o país, para ser comercializado exclusivamente aqui no Japão. Ah, provavelmente você já deve ter ouvido falar na coleção "Destinos e Viagens" do jornal Diário de Tóquio.

-Claro, inclusive comprei o último exemplar, que era sobre Abu Dhabi.

-Abu Dhabi é outro lugar que eu adoraria conhecer. O contraste daquele país me encanta.

-Sério? Também tenho muita vontade de ir para lá. Podemos planejar essa viagem com mais calma, mais para frente – ele comentou como se fosse um convite normal, mas eu senti novamente a "coisinha" se mexendo dentro do meu estômago, e acho que ele percebeu alguma coisa. – Se você quiser, é claro. – acrescentou com um sorriso maravilhoso, expondo todos os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Não precisei nem me preocupar em dar atenção para Shizuru, porque ela dormia como uma pedra ao meu lado. Eu havia desejado fazer o mesmo, mas logo que o avião decolou, Kurama já começou a puxar assunto comigo – atitude essa mais do que esperada vinda de uma pessoa normal e sociável, e não de um aliencomo eu.

Nós conversamos durante um bom tempo, mesmo porque eu não conseguiria dormir tranquilamente. Em pouco mais de uma hora aterrissaríamos em Seul para nossa escala, e deveríamos aguardar lá por duas horas, até que o próximo voo ao nosso destino chegasse.

-Você ainda está morando sozinha? – Kurama iniciou um outro assunto, agora bebericando pequenos goles de café.

-Sim. Eu prefiro assim. Às vezes minhas manias podem não agradar muito as pessoas, portanto prefiro não correr o risco. – respondi alegre, também tomando um gole do café.

- E o Kido? – perguntou numa naturalidade sem fim, o que me fez congelar. Apesar disso, eu tinha certeza de que ele sabia sobre a minha situação e estava perguntando aquilo para obter informações (porque se eu estivesse com Asato Kido, o mínimo que teria feito era leva-lo junto na viagem).

-Hã...O que tem ele? – perguntei, me fazendo de desentendida.

-Vocês não estavam morando juntos?

-Bem, eu...Quero dizer, nós...Nós estávamos planejando, mas... – eu ficava sem jeito para contar para as pessoas sobre términos de namoro, e nunca consegui identificar o porque – Nós não estamos mais juntos, já faz seis meses.

Kurama fez uma expressão assustada, e eu não consegui julgar se era verdadeira ou não, mas preferi não tentar decifrar. De repente ele não sabia mesmo.

-Oh, eu sinto muito. – disse, solidário.

-Ah, imagina, hahaha! Estamos bem, eu nem fiquei triste – menti descaradamente – Essas coisas acontecem, né? – eu estava exageradamente alterada.

-Acontecem. Eu também não estou mais com Maya há uns meses. Também não deu certo.

Disso e não sabia. Para mim eles iam se casar a qualquer instante, em qualquer lugar, porque formavam um casal muito bonito e apaixonado.

-Bem, também sinto muito, Kurama.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando para algum ponto à sua frente, o que me deixou um pouco incomodada. Aquele tipo de assunto não era muito legal, mas ele havia começado. O olhar dele se encontrou com o meu e me parecia que estava brilhante e mais vivo. Será que tinha álcool no café também?

-Botan, eu- ele ia começar a falar algo que, pelo tom de voz, julguei ser MUITO importante para nós dois, mas logo a aeromoça anunciou que estávamos pousando em Seul, e isso fez com que a atenção do ruivo se desviasse, porque logo ele já estava conversando com Hiei e Yusuke. E eu estava com ódio mortal da aeromoça.

* * *

><p>Depois da nossa escala em Seul, Shizuru e Koenma se sentaram ao meu lado no novo avião que embarcamos. Não sei se aquilo me deixou aliviada, mas pelo menos eu não ficaria tensa o suficiente, a ponto de não conseguir dormir durante a viagem. Chegaríamos em Bali em cerca de seis horas e eu só pensava em dormir, dormir, dormir e forçar Kurama a falar o que quer que seja que ele estava planejando falar.<p>

-Se me dão licença, vou dormir. Me acordem só quando chegarmos. – coloquei minha venda de dormir e fui totalmente abduzida pelo sono.

_O rapaz com corpo escultural e cabelos prateados não estava mais tão próximo, porém parecia que queria falar comigo. Estava sorrindo, e dava pra notar que a cor dos seus olhos era extremamente dourada, o que me fez ficar em choque. Aquilo não era um ser humano, não poderia ser. Era lindo demais! Tentava a todo custo entender o que ele estava falando, mas um forte vendaval me impedia de conseguir escutá-lo. Tudo o que consegui ouvir foi ele gritar meu nome._

_-Botan!_

_A voz chegava aos meus ouvidos como um sussurro, mas parecia aumentar à medida que nos aproximávamos. _

_-Botan!_

_Sorri, inconscientemente e corri em direção a ele, até que a voz soou como um trovão._

**-BOTAN!**

Acordei muito assustada com o berro de Koenma, e levei uma mão ao peito para acalmar a batedeira que me deu.

-Você quer me matar, é isso? – resmunguei, ofegante.

-Era só para avisar que já vamos desembarcar.

Suspirei com alívio e sorri, satisfeita. A melhor opção era dormir nas viagens, assim não dava para se entediar e a hora passava muito mais rápida. Eu nem percebi que seis horas passaram num piscar de olhos.

* * *

><p>Assim que o táxi nos deixou na porta do hotel, eu queria morrer ali mesmo. A imagem extremamente pitoresca de uma piscina rodeada de palmeiras e coqueiros, a areia mais branca do que o normal a apenas alguns passos dali, o mar cor de turquesa, o clima quente e agradável. Todos tinham a mesma expressão de surpresa nos rostos.<p>

Logo, os mordomos vieram nos auxiliar com a chegada das bagagens e nos direcionamos até a recepção do hotel para o _check-in_. A atendente foi super simpática conosco, mas daquilo eu já suspeitava por ter lido bastante sobre a receptividade do povo de Bali.

-Senhores, os quartos reservados tem capacidade para dois hóspedes. Como são quinze pessoas, um de vocês terá que ficar sozinho.

Obviamente, Hiei quis se isolar do mundo e escolheu ficar sozinho. Shizuru ficaria comigo, enquanto os casais ficariam juntos e os amigos se dividiram entre eles.

A moça terminou de ajustar algumas informações e nos entregou os cartões que davam acesso aos quartos. Logo em seguida, um guia do hotel apareceu para se apresentar e nos informar que, assim que deixássemos nossas bagagens nos quartos, nos levaria para um tour pelas instalações do hotel. Agradecemos ao rapaz e cada um partiu para seu respectivo quarto.

Nós nos dirigimos para a nossa suíte e só pelo tamanho daporta,já ficamos de queixo caído, mas o melhor veio quando entramos no quarto; encontramos duas camas enormes, as paredes pintadas de cor palha, os lustres com um design super moderno,o banheiro inteiro feito de um porcelanato muito reluzente, tão reluzente a ponto de podermos dispensar os espelhos do quarto. Uma banheira redonda enorme, de modo que cabiam umas dez pessoas lá dentro. Tínhamos também uma sacada gigante com vista para o mar, uma televisão gigante e um frigobar gigante.

-Porque nunca me trouxeram para cá antes? Aliás, porque eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desse lugar antes? – Shizuru perguntava, enquanto se acomodava em uma confortável poltrona.

-Porque você não lê minhas matérias – provoquei-a, brincando, já imaginando a cara de "Ah, não, lá vem você denovo..." que ela faria.

-Não comece. – dito e feito.

-Nós temos muita coisa para descarregar. – falei animada, não sabendo por onde começava.

-Botan! – Shizuru chamou minha atenção assim que ousei abrir uma das minhas malas.

-O que foi?

Ela me lançou um olhar reprovador.

-Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de desarrumar bagagens, apenas vista um biquíni e troque de roupa porque o nosso guia vai nos apresentar o hotel. A última coisa que vamos fazer hoje é desarrumar malas. – Shizuru pegou seu maço de cigarros enquanto se dirigia á sacada do quarto.

Concordei que não era hora para ser organizada e tirei da mala apenas um biquíni turquesa e um vestido branco bem soltinho.

Aguardei Shizuru terminar seu cigarro, trocar de roupa e logo estávamos reunidas com o pessoal no _hall_ do hotel. O nosso guia se apresentou com o nome de John, e percebemos que ele não era um nativo da ilha; logo depois ele nos contou que era de Londres e era formado em turismo, por isso estava ali. Um rapaz muito simpático e atencioso, além de pronunciar a língua japonesa com perfeição.

Ele nos levou primeiramente até o restaurante do hotel; as estruturas não chegavam a ser carregadas de luxo, mas o que nos maravilhava era o design, as cores, luzes e principalmente, o quão aconchegante se parecia. John nos explicou que ali eles serviam todo o tipo de comida oriental e até mesmo ocidental (para minha alegria, reparei que até as famosas coxinhas de frango do Brasil eram comercializadas por lá), o que fez Yukina suspirar aliviada e mudar seus conceitos sobre a comida local.

Depois do restaurante, John nos levou até o SPA, e eu tive a certeza de que ia desmaiar de alegria. É claro que não ia dedicar meu tempo integral ao SPA, mas que mulher não é apaixonada por isso? Por motivos óbvios, os rapazes não deram muita bola para o serviço e foram caminhando na frente, para serem apresentados ao Pool Bar do hotel, localizado dentro da piscina gigantesca. O serviço funcionava 24 horas, ou seja, quem quisesse encher a cara tinha essa opção disponível para qualquer momento (Tiyu estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha).

-Como já estamos no pôr-do-sol, sugiro que vocês descansem um pouco e aproveitem o nosso jantar, que é servido no restaurante à partir das sete e meia da noite. Depois podem aproveitar nossas piscinas, que funcionam junto com o Pool Bar, porque hoje a temperatura está em torno dos trinta graus. – John se despediu de nós e disse que qualquer coisa que precisássemos, era só chamá-lo. Todos nós concordamos em seguir a sugestão dada por ele e subimos para os quartos.

* * *

><p>Notamos que o restaurante estava bastante cheio, devido à alta temporada, mas mesmo assim uma mesa enorme foi preparada especialmente para nós, cheia de louças incrivelmente brilhantes, taças, champanhes e vinhos, além de frutas decoradas. No mesmo instante em que nos acomodamos, os garçons já vieram nos servir taças decoradas com drinks exóticos, o que eu prontamente aceitei. Não só eu, é lógico, mas já que eu havia estourado o limite do meu cartão de crédito com aquela viagem, eu não queria desperdiçar um grão de areia que fosse.<p>

Achei muito bom que Keiko e Yukina se sentaram ao meu lado e de Shizuru, porque assim nós teríamos mais facilidade em fofocar coisas supérfluas e fazer comentários de caráter extremamente feminino sobre o SPA, sobre os turistas bonitos, entre outras coisas (inclusive Shizuru já foi me obrigando a contar sobre a minha conversa com Kurama no avião).

Às vezes eu arriscava dar uma rápida olhada para Kurama, mas era obrigada a desviar o olhar sempre porque, coincidentemente, ele também olhava para mim. Eu não era ingênua a ponto de achar que aquilo não queria dizer nada, mas me embaraçava de verdade.

Para a alegria de todos, o jantar foi servido e pudemos provar alguns pratos típicos da ilha que, na minha opinião, eram maravilhosamente saborosos. Graças a Deus eu nunca tive muitos problemas com comida, aceitava experimentar coisas novas com facilidade.

Os que mais falavam eram Yusuke, Jin e Tiyu, e Shizuru e Keiko eram as representantes do lado feminino. Pude observar que Jin estava de olho em algumas garotas sentadas à mesa ao lado e senti uma estranha pontada no estômago quando ele cochichou com Kurama sobre elas e o ruivo, prontamente, olhou para lá e deu uma risadinha.

_São todos iguais_.

Logo, o pessoal começou a usar Hiei como o alvo de piadas da noite. Tiyu e Jin prometeram que arranjariam alguma mulher para ele, uma vez que ele era muito marrento e isolado. É lógico que Hiei ameaçou pegar sua katana no quarto do hotel e decapitar cada um deles.

-Ah, e você acha que a gente não sabe que sua espada foi confiscada no aeroporto? – Yusuke zombou, arrancando daquele baixote um olhar mortífero.

Eles gargalhavam alto, não se importando com as pessoas que estavam ao redor, e isso chamou muito a atenção das meninas da mesa vizinha, que pareciam flertar com o lado masculino da nossa mesa. Percebendo a situação desagradável, Keiko foi imediatamente para perto de Yusuke e Yukina permaneceu ao lado de Kuwabara( mas nós acreditávamos piamente que, mesmo se qualquer mulher tentasse flertar com Kuwabara, ele não daria um pingo de atenção à ela, de tão apaixonado que era pela sua Yukina).

Não demorou muito para as moças de corpo esbelto e bronzeado se aproximarem para puxar papo com os rapazes, e quando eu vi que Kurama entrou na onda também, confesso que fiquei com ciúmes. Elas pareciam modelos, eram belíssimas, eu com toda a minha branquelice jamais teria chance contra elas. Mas o pior de tudo é que as vozes delas eram insuportáveis.

-Botan, vamos sair daqui e aproveitar que somos solteiras para arrumar alguns paqueras? – Shizuru sugeriu, o que eu prontamente aceitei.

-Vamos para a piscina! Já estamos de biquíni e lá tem o Pool Bar. – eu disse, animadíssima.

Nos levantamos e caminhamos para fora do restaurante. É claro que, antes de sair dali, arrisquei mais uma olhadinha para o ruivo e lá estava ele: olhando para mim, com cara de quem não entendeu o motivo de eu estar saindo da mesa.

* * *

><p>Shizuru e eu já estávamos suficientemente alcoolizadas dentro da piscina. Estávamos sentadas nas cadeiras submersas do Pool Bar, falando alto, dando risada e cochichando horrores. Havia um grupo muito interessante de turistas italianos próximo a nós e nós resolvemos escolhe-lo como alvo de nossas paqueradas.<p>

-Você ainda não me contou quem foi o último que...bem...sabe? – perguntei, sem graça.

-Foi um cara do departamento de criação da agência – ela bebeu um gole enorme do drink – E foi péssimo! Não gosto nem de lembrar. Preciso achar alguém para apagar essas lembranças infelizes.

Eu ri alto, chamando a atenção do grupo masculino. Virei o rosto em um pleno sinal do que ainda me restava de bom senso e avistei Tiyu vindo em nossa direção,vestido com um calção cor de rosa,carregando uma taça enorme de um drink azul em uma das mãos, acompanhado por Suzuki, Toya e Shishiwakamaru – este último vestindo uma bermuda florida _super_ chamativa que, devo confessar, o deixava ainda mais bonito. Mesmo assim, eu ainda o achava muito cheio das nove horas, além de ser um pouco chatinho às vezes (mas não deixava de ser bonito).

-Seria um prazer enorme desfrutarmos dessa bela visão, acompanhados de duas belas mulheres e algumas belas doses de álcool. Podemos? - Tiyu era um cara engraçado, nunca estava de mal com a vida, mas confesso que aquele era o tipo de cantada que nós classificaríamos como _cantada de pedreiro_. Vindo dele era engraçado, porém se alguém desconhecido me falasse aquilo, acho que eu ia rir descaradamente na cara do sujeito.

-Podem, mas só por causa do "belas mulheres" e, principalmente, por causa das doses de álcool. Me dá um gole disso aí. – Shizuru praticamente ordenou, mas Tiyu sorriu com a receptividade e passou a taça para as mãos dela. E não é que eles formavam um casal bem interessante?

Todos eles estavam com taças nas mãos e logo percebi que eu era a única que não estava bebendo nada naquele momento. Quando me dei conta, Shishiwakamaru já estava voltando do bar com uma taça, me oferecendo em seguida. Sorri, um pouco corada.

-Obrigada.

Ele deu um sorriso muito devastador, e eu comecei a achar que meus problemas eram sérios e eu estava definitivamente na seca.

E enquanto ainda pensava em coisas do tipo, ele não tirava o olho do decote do meu biquíni, o que me constrangeu de verdade. Eu não tinha peitos de silicone, mas aquele biquíni dava uma incrível valorizada nos seios, mas nada exacerbado. Cruzei os braços, rindo forçadamente.

-Trabalhar no Time Urameshi dá bastante grana, hein? Olha só aonde viemos parar! – Tiyu comentava, já visivelmente embriagado. Ele e Shizuru estavam rindo de tudo e de todos, acompanhados por Suzuki e Toya. Eu desejava estar rindo com eles também, principalmente porque Shishiwakamaru estava me olhando de uma forma nada inocente.

-Você malha?

Engasguei com aquela pergunta. Aliás, aquilo era pergunta que se fizesse?

-E-eu... Eu não.

-Então deve ter um segredo para manter esse corpo maravilhoso.

Ele conseguiu fazer um comentário MUITO direto, e eu detestava aquilo. Se aquilo era para ser um jogo de conquista, ele falhou gravemente. Provavelmente as meninas da mesa vizinha, que àquela altura do campeonato já deveriam estar todas nuas sentadas no colo de Kurama, adorariam escutar aquele tipo de coisa. Eu sei que foi um elogio, por isso mesmo agradeci, mas fiquei muito sem graça. Acho que os outros escutaram, porque todos pararam para olhar para minha cara, e eu não sabia aonde enfiá-la.

-Gente, eu estou tão cansada! Se me dão licença, já tomei bastante álcool e agora preciso subir para dormir. – sorri sem graça. É revoltante quando alguém inventa de te cantar na frente de todos, fazendo toda a atenção se voltar para você. Tudo bem, ele era bonito, quem sabe dali uns cinco copos de bebida não acontecia alguma coisa? Eu preferia ir dormir, mesmo porque estava louca para desarrumar minha mala.

Diante de alguns protestos, consegui escapar dali. Inevitavelmente, o caminho até os elevadores passavam pelo restaurante e eu não consegui me controlar para não procurar Kurama. Para meu total desgosto, ele já não estava mais lá, porém os outros estavam. Algumas das meninas da mesa vizinha também não estavam mais presentes.

Eu precisava controlar o desgosto, porque se um dos italianos da piscina tentasse me seduzir, não sei se eu ia me lembrar da existência de Kurama, mas enfim... Provavelmente ele estava bêbado, pelado e se amassando com uma das modelos. Mas quem se importaria comigo, não é? Eu só desejava desarrumar minha mala, tomar um banho divino naquela banheira e admirar um pouco a paisagem que a sacada do quarto me dava de brinde.

Quando estava saindo do elevador, já no andar dos quartos em que estávamos hospedados, vi Rinku todo arrumado e cheiroso vindo em minha direção, sorridente. Ele não era mais uma criança, já deveria estar com quase dezoito anos e era um menino muito bonito.

-Humm, aonde é que o senhor vai? – perguntei brincando, meio zonza.

Ele deu uma risada forçada, olhou para os lados, e quando se certificou de que havia só nós dois por ali, respondeu de um jeitinho muito envergonhado que quase me fez chorar um pote de jujubas:

-É que...- sussurrou em seguida – Eu tenho um encontro.

-Sério? – respondi, surpresa. Era aquilo mesmo que eu estava entendendo: até o adolescente tinha arranjado alguém?

-Sim, mas por favor, não conte para ninguém – ele estava um pouco suplicante – Os caras vão me zoar demais se souberem.

-Zoar porque? – perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ah, sabe como é... Eu estou um pouco nervoso, até passei um monte de perfume. Eles iam ficar tirando uma onda de que eu sou criança.

Dei um riso abafado, com pena dele.

-Fica sossegado. Vai lá e aproveita, você com certeza vai deixar todos eles no chinelo. – sorri.

-Ah, muito obrigada Botan. Se eu tivesse sua idade com certeza ia querer namorar com você. – ele acenou e saiu correndo em direção ao elevador.

-Ah, eu aposto que sim. – disse para mim mesma, em um tom muito irônico.

* * *

><p>Eu já estava quase abrindo a porta do meu quarto quando escutei alguém chamar meu nome. Kurama ia se aproximando de mim com um sorriso nos lábios.<p>

-Botan, você já vai dormir?

-Ah... Bem, eu estava pensando em desfazer minhas malas- não deu tempo de continuar a falar porque ele já estava me interrompendo.

-Aceita tomar um café comigo?

Onde estavam as mulheres peladas?

-Er... Claro, só um instante. Vou me trocar. – respondi sem graça. Entrei correndo no quarto, bati a porta com força e me encostei nela. Como recusar um convite feito por alguém como ele? Era muito ruim não possuir autocontrole nessas horas, mas já que ele era tão educado, por que não?

Consegui tomar uma rápida ducha, porque além da banheira havia o chuveiro, para quem era acostumado com os modelos ocidentais. Coloquei um vestido preto com estampas verdes, curto, e calcei um par de sandálias de borracha que comprei quando visitei o Brasil, que eram minha verdadeira paixão.

Ele sorriu novamente quando saí do quarto e durante o trajeto até o espaço do café não trocamos nenhuma informação importante, a não ser comentários sobre as estruturas, o atendimento e coisas do tipo.

O café era um espaço muito gostoso: um deck que alcançava o mar, com a passarela iluminada por lanternas orientais coloridas e vários bangalôs em toda a sua extensão. Nos sentamos em um deles, que tinha um sofá muito aconchegante e velas nas mesas. Fizemos nossos pedidos: Kurama pediu um _soylatte_ e eu pedi um _capuccino_.

-Você saiu correndo do restaurante aquela hora. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou em um tom que eu, com todo o meu devaneio mental, notei ter uma ponta de desconfiança.

-Não! É porque fui praticamente arrastada por Shizuru. – menti.

-Sei. Depois fui te procurar e não te encontrei. – só faltou ele perguntar _"onde é que a senhora estava, com quem e porquê?"_ para que eu derretesse inteira.

-Eu estava na piscina. – respondi calmamente, sorrindo.

Nossos pedidos chegaram logo em seguida. Agradecemos ao garçom, e arriscamos tomar um gole das bebidas quentes. Estava realmente delicioso!

-Vi Tiyu e os outros irem até lá. Eles estavam com vocês? – Kurama perguntou sem olhar para mim e isso me fez sentir como se estivesse em um interrogatório criminal.

-Estavam. Algum problema?

Fui pegar a colher de açúcar para adoçar minha bebida e, no mesmo instante, ele também quis pegar. Nossas mãos se tocaram e uma corrente elétrica pareceu fulminar meus nervos. Arregalei os olhos assim que encontrei os dele, e tentei identificar o que parecia ser uma expressão confusa no par de esmeraldas. Me xinguei mentalmente por agir como uma criança quando tudo o que tinha acontecido realmente eram os dedos dele tocando os meus.

É óbvio que não iríamos nos casar depois disso.

-M-me desculpe...

Ele sorriu.

_Desculpe, Botan? Desculpe? Que espécie de mente estúpida você tem para pedir desculpa por ter encostado no rapaz?_

-Não tem problema nenhum em ficar com eles, Botan. Eu até notei que Shishiwakamaru estava te olhando de um jeito diferente.

_Uma espingarda, por favor?_

Kurama estava com ciúmes? Eu fiquei com vontade de dar risada daquilo, mas achei sua expressão séria demais para me dar ao luxo de tirar sarro da cara dele.

-Isso deve ser impressão sua. – bebi forçadamente um gole quente do capuccino, nem me importando se ia ou não queimar minha língua.

Ele sorriu.

Porque ele sorria tanto? Com certeza a vida deveria estar boa demais para ele sorrir o tempo todo, levando em conta que ele acabara de sair do harém do sexo no seu quarto e conseguiu fisgar a idiota que babava nele o tempo todo.

-Por falar nisso, conseguiu algo com uma das modelos bronzeadas da mesa vizinha? – me arrependi de ter provocado Kurama dois segundos depois, mas já não tinha mais conserto.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

-Eu não, porque tipos como os delas não me interessam. Quem aproveitou a brincadeira foi Jin.

-Oh...

Depois daquela pequena crise de ciúmes enrustida, conversamos sobre o que faríamos no dia seguinte, já que era véspera do Natal. Embora a cultura religiosa de Bali fosse hinduísta, eles celebravam o natal por conta dos turistas que, como nós, escolhiam aquele destino como local para passar as festas de final de ano.

Decidimos escolher um bangalô maior para reunir todo mundo para um jantar, que seria a nossa ceia. Cada bangalô já tinha seu próprio equipamento de som, o que facilitaria muito a nossa vida. O que nós escolhemos era um pouco afastado do hotel, portanto poderíamos comemorar do nosso jeito, com a música alta, sem incomodar nossos vizinhos.

Após acertarmos os detalhes sobre a ceia, me despedi dele e subi para o quarto, porque parecia que um trator tinha passado por cima de mim.

Quando cheguei no quarto eu percebi que estava sozinha. Provavelmente Shizuru estava caindo de bêbada dentro da piscina, mas ela já era adulta o suficiente para se cuidar e não morrer afogada. Entrei no banheiro para colocar meus cosméticos sobre a pia e a banheira pareceu olhar para mim, implorando que eu tirasse minha soneca ali. Deixei encher bastante e a temperatura estava morna. Peguei um dos frascos com sais e óleos de banho e os joguei sobre a superfície. Me afundei na água e por ali fiquei.

* * *

><p><em>A criatura de pele alva estava deitada ao meu lado, descansando a cabeça em meu peito. Sentia um cheiro muitoagradável em seus longos cabelos prateados e percebi que ele estava dormindo tranquilamente. Parecia que sussurrava meu nome,mas não dizia nada além disso.<em>

_-Botan..._

_Senti meus cabelos sendo puxados._

-**BOTAN!**

Acordei desesperada,ofegante, e quase me afoguei com o susto que levei, mas vi Shizuru com os olhos arregalados, segurando meus cabelos.

-Você é louca? – ela me repreendeu em um tom nervoso.

-Quem é ele?

-"Ele" quem, Botan? Sou eu, a Shizuru!

-Ah, desculpe,acho que dormi demais. – me levantei da banheira e me enrolei na toalha, observando meus dedos que estavam parecendo os dedos de uma múmia, de tão enrugados.

-Você estava dormindo dentro da banheira, quase se afogando! Não faça mais isso, eu quase morri de susto.

-Que horas são?

-Meia-noite.

Eu havia dormido por duas horas dentro de uma banheira, tive aquele sonho estranho novamente e quase morri afogada. Me desculpei com Shizuru e conversamos um pouco enquanto eu colocava minha camisola e me besuntava com meus cremes. Ela contou que quase beijou Tiyu e que parou de beber um pouco depois que eu fui embora da piscina, o que eu já havia notado, uma vez que ela estava sóbria quando me salvou do afogamento.

Quando Shizuru foi tomar banho, fui até a sacada sentir um pouco do vento refrescando minha pele, aproveitando que o luar estava maravilhoso e iluminava toda a orla da praia. Keiko e Yusuke estavam sentados na areia, e eu pude observá-los perfeitamente do ângulo onde estava. Eles se beijavam feito dois adolescentes, como eram na época em que começaram o romance. Era bonito apreciar a cena de um casal apaixonado à beira do mar, ou eu devo ter visto muitos filmes românticos na minha vida. Me repreendi por ficar espionando o romance alheio, mas a mesma vista que eu tinha era a que eles tinham.

-Que lugar...

Me assustei com a voz masculina e congelei ao perceber que o dono daquela voz estava na sacada do quarto vizinho e era Shishiwakamaru. Eu estava vestida de camisola e ele estava tendo acesso àquela visão totalmente desapropriada.

-Nossa, assim você vai matar alguém de susto! – comentei, rindo, fazendo o possível para esconder a camisola.

-Eu sou tão feio assim? – perguntou, fazendo uma cara de cão sem dono.

-Acho que eu não preciso responder, né? – pisquei e dei uma risada.

-Vai fazer alguma coisa agora? – ele perguntou, parecendo ter segundas intenções. Eu não queria parecer grossa, mas eu realmente estava cansada e gostaria de dormir.

-Eu preciso muito dormir. Amanhã nós vamos ter bastantes coisas para fazer, por conta da ceia. E acho bom o senhor também descansar! – tentei sair pela tangente e, aparentemente, deu certo.

-Tem razão. Boa noite, então. Amanhã a gente continua se falando. – ele sorriu e acenou, sumindo de vista.

Suspirei aliviada e voltei para dentro do quarto, olhando minha cama com emoção, porque finalmente descansaria minhas perninhas e desfrutaria de uma noite de sono maravilhosa.

-Com quem você estava falando? – Shizuru perguntou ao se sentar na cama dela para passar o creme hidratante no corpo.

-Shishiwakamaru. – respondi, entrando embaixo dos lençóis.

-Acho que ele quer seu corpo. – ela disse, rindo.

-Ai, eu sinto muito, mas este corpo se encontra cansado demais para pensar nessa hipótese... Boa noite.

-Boa noite. O dia amanhã promete. – Shizuru apagou a luz e dormiu.

O dia com certeza prometeria _muita_ coisa.

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

_N/A: Esse capítulo ficou um pouco grande, sorry. Vocês estão gostando da nova versão? É digna de Kurama e Botan? É digna de uma metralhadora? Me contem, estou esperando! Beijo minna!_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>Eu não fazia idéia de que ali naquele pacífico quarto existia um despertador programado para tocar às nove da manhã. Na verdade eu sabia, mas havia me esquecido completamente de que programamos o aparelho para despertar aquele horário para que desse tempo de tomarmos o café da manhã e ainda pegar um sol na praia. Eu acordei num pulo, ainda bêbada de sono, tentando me lembrar de onde vinha o barulho. Próximo ao batente da porta havia um aparelhinho com uma luz vermelha piscando, e eu olhei para aquilo com verdadeiro ódio nos olhos sonolentos. Enquanto o alarme disparava, Shizuru não pensou duas vezes e arremessou com perfeição um chinelo diretamente no aparelho.<p>

-Vamos voltar a dormir. – resmungou.

-Mas temos que ir tomar café, eles encerram o serviço às dez...

Shizuru resmungou mais alguma coisa que eu não consegui compreender e se levantou, indo direto para o banheiro. Ela parecia estar em um estado pós guerra, mas eu não quis falar nada para preservar minha vida.

Enquanto ouvia ela escovando os dentes, separei um short jeans e uma bata para usar junto com o biquíni, estendi as peças sobre a cama e fui até a sacada para abrir as portas e deixar o sol iluminar o quarto. Shizuru saiu logo em seguida do banheiro e se trocou rapidamente, para descer logo em seguida.

-Vou indo na frente para encontrar o pessoal e fumar meu cigarro matinal com companhia. – ela sorriu e piscou para mim. Imediatamente, entendi que ela se referia a Tiyu quando mencionou "companhia".

Acenei para ela e fui tomar um banho.

-Dessa vez vou de chuveiro, sou muito jovem para morrer. Afogada, ainda por cima. – eu adorava falar sozinha.

Depois do rápido banho,vesti a parte de baixo do biquíni, coloquei o short e estava enxugando meus cabelos com uma toalha.

-Botan, vamos tomar ca-

Tentei cobrir o que pude com a toalha e quase morri de vergonha quando vi que Kurama tinha entrado no quarto sem bater, mas foi em vão. Muito em vão. Ele já tinha visto mais do que o suficiente e eu fiquei praticamente sem ação. Fiquei muito vermelha de vergonha, meu rosto esquentou violentamente e o mesmo aconteceu com ele. No meio do desespero, consegui tirar forças do além para notar que ele ficava ainda mais bonito ruborizado.

-Me desculpe. – disse sério, virando-se de costas para mim.

-Já vamos.

Imaginei que ele fosse sair do quarto depois daquilo (eu sairia correndo), mas ele continuou virado de costas, esperando.

-Já vamos. – repeti.

-Me desculpe, mas essa visão foi a melhor que eu tive aqui até agora. – ele falou num tiro só, e me deixou muito constrangida. Fui rapidamente até o banheiro, coloquei a parte de cima do biquíni e a blusa, e voltei até onde ele estava.

-Agora podemos ir. – disse, sorridente. Quando ele se virou para me olhar, também sorriu.

Parecia que nós dois tínhamos gostado daquela situação, apesar de ser muito embaraçosa.

* * *

><p>Todos estavam tomando o café da manhã em um bangalô ao lado da piscina, em uma manhã que mais parecia uma pintura, de tão perfeita que estava. O clima estava quente, o sol estava brilhando e a água do mar ficava tão azul que parecia de mentira. O pessoal já estava todo vestido com os trajes de banho, prontos para aproveitarem a praia naquela manhã de véspera de natal.<p>

-Eu pensei que vocês nunca mais fossem acordar! – Keiko disse, enquanto passava geléia na torrada.

-Se não fosse pelo despertador, com certeza ainda estaríamos lá... – eu respondi, observando o mar por detrás dos óculos escuros – Graças a Shizuru, teremos que dar um despertador novo de presente para o hotel.

-Ah, não exagera, dá pra consertar. – Shizuru revidou.

Naquele instante, Keiko parou a torrada a centímetros da boca e congelou.

-O que foi? – Shizuru perguntou, desconfiada.

-O presente...

Eu e Shizuru nos entreolhamos,sem entender o porquê daquela cena que Keiko estava fazendo.

-Keiko,o que aconteceu? – tentei perguntar.

Depois de longos segundos em silêncio, Keiko deu um berro ensurdecedor que chamou a atenção de todas as outras pessoas que estavam sentadas junto conosco.

-EU ESQUECI DE COMPRAR O PRESENTE DE YUSUKE!

Diante da cena, ficamos sem reação. É claro que era um detalhe muito importante, mas não precisava chamar a atenção da ilha toda por causa daquilo.

-**SUAS DUAS IRRESPONSÁVEIS! **Eu ainda perguntei se não estava faltando nada quando fizemos as compras e vocês juraram que não! Fizeram isso só para ir embora logo, não é? **BELAS AMIGAS!**

Durante o surto psicótico de Keiko, Yusuke foi acudi-la, Yukina tentava acalmá-la e Shizuru e eu ficamos completamente sem graça ao perceber que todos nos olhavam com olhares reprovadores. _Como assim,deixaram ela esquecer de comprar o presente do namorado, suas __**monstras**__?_

-Amor, não fique assim, você já é meu presente! – Yusuke tentava amenizar sem sucesso, uma vez que todos olharam para ele com cara de nojo por causa daquela frase tão melada.

-Keiko,como é que a gente ia saber? O namorado é _seu_, logo, o presente dele deveria ser o primeiro item da lista! E quem fez a lista foi você! Portanto,a culpa é sua! – dizia Shizuru,com um cigarro em uma mão e a outra servindo como arma para apontar para o nariz de Keiko.

-Calma... – eu tentava impedir uma futura discussão, mas era como se eu estivesse invisível.

-Minha culpa? Eu pedi que vocês me ajudassem a fazer a maldita lista e o que vocês fizeram?

-Ajudamos!

-Mentira! Não ajudaram coisa nenhuma, vocês estavam _muito _mais interessadas em entrar naquela loja de artigos proib-

Em um movimento muito rápido, tampei a boca da Keiko com uma das mãos, aliviada por ela não ter revelado que estávamos prestes a entrar em um _sex shop_ para comprar lingeries sensuais para o nosso réveillon. Embora eu achasse aquilo super normal, os homens certamente iam nos imaginar na seção de objetos cilíndricos de borracha, e eu não gostaria que tivessem aquela imagem errônea a nosso respeito. É claro que, em uníssono, escutamos um _"hummmm, entraram aonde?"_ super irritante.

-Em lugar nenhum, a Keiko está surtada. – Shizuru falou naturalmente.

-Surtada? Olha quem fala! Não sou eu que pareço uma chaminé de tanto fumar, toda vez que qualquer detalhe super idiota dá errado!

-Eu não pareço uma chaminé! – Shizuru gritava, enquanto arremessava longe a bituca de cigarro para não dar corda para o comentário de Keiko.

-**VOCÊS DUAS QUEREM PARAR?**

Ninguém acreditou quando Yukina tentou separar a briga, numa pose super sensual com as mãos na cintura e o quadril jogado de lado. Inclusive as brigonas interromperam a discussão para terem a certeza de que Yukina, a pacífica, estava gritando com elas.

-Tem um presente muito melhor que Keiko-chan pode dar, e não há preço que o pague. – ela disse aquilo com um sorriso jocoso, dando uma piscadela para a amiga em seguida.

NÃO! Yukina estava fazendo piadas maliciosas! Eu olhei imediatamente para Hiei, só para ter a certeza de que a cara que ele estava fazendo jamais se repetiria na vida, porque estava ótima! O desespero e vergonha eram visíveis e o punho estava cerrado com muita força.

Quase saímos correndo dali para nos afogarmos no mar, porque ela disse aquilo com tanta naturalidade que conseguiu arrancar olhares arregalados de todos. Porém, o olhar maligno da pequena dama do gelo era muito pior.

-Eu estou mentindo? – ela desafiou todo mundo.

Não bastasse o olhar dela, ainda tinha o olhar de Hiei. Todos concordaram imediatamente, encerrando aquela briga ali mesmo.

Mas durante todo o dia, Keiko não se conteve e se entregou diversas vezes às crises de choro por ter se esquecido do presente do namorado. Shizuru não aguentava aquele tipo de cena e ficou por perto da amiga só para provoca-la, fumando diversos cigarros ao lado dela para o cabelo ficar carregado com o cheiro da fumaça. Keiko era um pouco lerda para perceber as provocações e por isso, Yukina esteve ao lado das duas para apartar qualquer briga.

O restante do pessoal aproveitava aquele dia maravilhoso na praia e eu não queria ficar para trás ouvindo a Keiko choramingar pelos cantos. Caminhei pela areia quente e admirei o mar, morrendo de vontade de experimentar aquela imensidão azul. Cinco segundos depois, Kurama apareceu do meu lado, com o habitual sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Vamos? – ele convidou, apontando o mar com a cabeça. Era um convite irresistível e por conta disso, eu aceitei imediatamente.

Retirei minhas roupas e deixei-as em uma das espreguiçadeiras em que o pessoal estava, mas confesso que no momento em que fiz isso senti uma vergonha do tamanho do mundo por ser observada tão fixamente por Shishiwakamaru.

Por causa daquilo, tratei de ser o mais rápida possível para sair dali, mas ver Kurama vestindo uma bermuda de surfista me fez parar, estática.

-Algum problema? – ele perguntou, desconfiado, olhando ora para a bermuda, ora para mim.

-Imagine! Vamos logo, estou derretendo! – exclamei feliz, tentando disfarçar a análise forçada que fiz das roupas dele.

Entramos correndo na água, como duas criancinhas fariam, por conta da temperatura da areia, em meio a risos, raios de sol e gotas de água salgada.

Kurama furou uma onda com perfeição, emergindo em seguida com os cabelos molhados grudados ao rosto. Apertou os olhos para tirar o excesso de água e me olhou, sorrindo. Ou melhor, rindo. Eu tinha um pouco de medo de nadar no mar, por isso não era tão habilidosa em furar ondas, mergulhar e coisas do tipo. Ao ver minha expressão de medo, ele mergulhou e sumiu da minha vista, o que me deixou um pouco desesperada. Olhei para os lados e chamei pelo nome dele, amaldiçoando-o por fazer aquilo.

Em questão de segundos, senti meus pés serem puxados com força e caí dentro d'água.

Comecei a me debater feito uma barata, tentando subir à superfície a todo custo, já imaginando que um tubarão estava palitando os dentes com o meu dedão do pé. Quando consegui tirar a cabeça de dentro da água, arfei em busca de ar e dei um grito de desgosto por aquilo ter acontecido comigo.

A cabeça de Kurama apareceu do meu lado e só então me dei conta de que o "tubarão" era ele.

-Kurama! Não faça mais isso! – gritei, tentando passar uma imagem convincente de que estava brava, _muito_ brava.

Ele me puxou pelo pé novamente e me segurou nos braços, o que me fez congelar imediatamente. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu e ele mantinha uma expressão séria e serena. Ele ia me beijar. Eu estava morrendo por dentro. Ele ia me beijar. Ele ia-

-Kurama!

Sem querer ele me soltou,mas dessa vez fui mais rápida antes de afundar como um saco de areia. Yusuke, Tiyu e Jin vinham correndo desgovernadamente e pararam diante da cena com enormes pontos de interrogação nos me olhavam de forma curiosa e assustada, como se exigissem uma explicação minha.

-Kurama! – exclamei, olhando de soslaio para os três rapazes que acabavam de chegar – Obrigada por não deixar que eu me afogasse! Odeio o mar por causa disso. – comecei a rir forçadamente.

Tentei disfarçar, porém Yusuke e os outros não eram tão idiotas a ponto de acreditarem naquela mentirinha descarada.

-Que... que bom! Não seria legal se alguém morresse bem no dia da ceia de Natal, não é mesmo? – Yusuke riu, tentando demonstrar que havia acreditado na minha mentira - Kurama, precisamos avisar o pessoal do restaurante sobre nossa ceia.

-É mesmo – Kurama conseguiu desviar a atenção da situação com perfeição quando começou a conversar com os três sobre o que pediriam para ser servido na nossa ceia – Botan, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Preciso ir até o restaurante reservar nossos comes e bebes, ou passaremos fome neste Natal. – ele piscou para mim de forma sedutora, e confesso que minha cara de abobalhada perdida na vida foi muito evidente.

O grupo acenou para mim, em sinal de que estavam se retirando da praia. Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar aturando as conversas de Shishiwakamaru, mas me sentia um pouco cruel pensando dessa maneira. Saí de dentro d'água também, fui buscar minhas roupas e caminhei em direção ao hotel, acenando para os rapazes que estavam debaixo da tenda na areia. Eu precisaria fazer algumas ligações, além de arrumar meu cabelo, me maquiar e... oh, Deus, eu gostaria de cochilar um pouco também! Quando cheguei bem próximo a entrada do hotel, lancei um olhar para o recanto do SPA e me enchi de alegria; é claro que eu ia usufruir daquele espaço durante toda a tarde. Encontrei Shizuru e Keiko durante o trajeto e convidei-as para me acompanhar.

-Onde está Yukina? – perguntei.

-Vai passar a tarde com Kazuma. – Shizuru comentou tranquilamente, enquanto terminava de tragar seu cigarro.

-Eu deveria passar a tarde com o meu namorado também. – Keiko choramingou e logo levou um cutucão de Shizuru – Ai, Shizuru! O que foi? – perguntou, um pouco indignada.

-Larga um pouco dele. Você vai ao SPA conosco.

* * *

><p>Keiko suspirou, derrotada, e nós três fomos até o nosso destino cheio de beleza.<p>

Cada uma de nós estava parcialmente imergida em um ofurô de rosas, com máscara hidratante no rosto e creme restaurador nos cabelos. Descansávamos dentro d'água como três cadáveres, mas estávamos aproveitando ao máximo a eliminação das impurezas que acumulamos no corpo durante todo aquele ano.

-Acho que quero beijar Kurama. – soltei, como um tiro, fazendo as outras duas arregalarem os olhos e se mexerem na água com brusquidão.

-COMO É? – elas disseram juntas.

-Vocês entenderam. – ignorei, prestando atenção no trajeto que uma pétala de rosa fazia sobre a água.

-Kurama? – Shizuru perguntou muito intrigada.

-Verdade, Botan? – Keiko parecia não acreditar.

-Tem algum problema? – já estava começando a ficar assustada com o espanto delas.

Elas se entreolharam e começaram a dar gritinhos de felicidade, o que me deixou ainda mais confusa.

-Claro que não! Adoramos essa notícia! – Keiko exclamou com felicidade.

-Vocês formam um casal lindo! – Shizuru também exagerou um pouco.

-Vocês acham? – perguntei desconfiada, porém ansiosa.

-Botan – Keiko estava com os olhos brilhando de emoção – Ficamos tão felizes em saber que você está superando o seu término com Kido...

-Nós achávamos que você jamais se interessaria por outra pessoa. – Shizuru colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Até parece, né. – sorri para elas. Embora o meu relacionamento com Kido tenha sido interrompido por vontades do destino, e não de nós dois, eu já tinha superado aquela crise pouco mais de dois meses depois que terminamos.

-Você tem que estar fabulosa hoje à noite! – Keiko uniu minhas mãos nas dela, piscando os olhos de forma sonhadora.

-Vamos te ajudar nessa, minha amiga. – Shizuru deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

-Muito obrigada, não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês! – abracei as duas.

* * *

><p>Eu estava relaxando um pouco ao curtir o pôr do sol da ilha, sentada em uma cadeira muito confortável na sacada do meu quarto do hotel. A véspera do Natal sempre foi o dia mais empolgante do ano durante toda a minha vida. Confesso que me dava muita saudade dos meus pais vendo aquela agitação toda. Quando eu era criança eu ficava extasiada ao saber que já era dia vinte e quatro. Minha casa sempre caía na correria de preparar comida e arrumar os presentes debaixo da árvore. Obviamente, naquele dia eu não estava sozinha, mas meus parentes faziam muita falta. Sorri, nostálgica. Liguei para minha mãe e fiquei muito feliz ao escutar a voz dela, do meu pai e da minha irmã, que estavam comemorando o Natal em Paris. Eles costumavam ficar no Japão, mas coincidentemente marcaram de viajar naquele ano. Me contaram sobre os passeios, sobre a torre Eiffel, sobre as lojas de grife que quase levaram minha irmã caçula à falência, sobre o cardápio requintado demais para o gosto deles, entre outras coisas.<p>

-Você ia ter gostado de vir conosco, filha. Tem vários franceses bonitos por aqui, poderia até arranjar um namorado. – minha mãe falava com doçura, o que fez uma enorme gota surgir na minha cabeça.

Depois de conversar bastante com eles, resolvi que estava na hora de desenterrar meu passado e passar pelo desafio de desejar Feliz Natal por telefone para meu ex-namorado, Asato Kido.

-_Moshi moshi?_ – aquela voz suave atendeu a ligação, fazendo meus pêlos do braço arrepiarem.

Demorei alguns segundos para responder, o que fez Kido repetir novamente a saudação.

-Ah, oi... É a Botan. – falei um pouco nervosa. Foi a vez dele em demorar para responder.

-_Ora, ora. E não é que ela está viva?_ – ele caçoou, como de costume – _Como vai, senhorita Mizuno?_

-Eu estou bem, senhor Asato. Estou te ligando para desejar-lhe um feliz natal. – eu sorria para o nada, já que não havia ninguém ali comigo.

Escutei uma risada abafada no outro lado da linha.

-_Fico feliz por ter se lembrado. Pensei que já tinha se esquecido de mim._

Eu gargalhei.

-Não sou tão cruel assim, né? Como você está? – perguntei.

-_É brincadeira. Eu estou muito bem. Tenho uma novidade._ – ele disse aquilo e eu senti um gelo na espinha; novidades nem sempre eram boas, mas esperei até que ele me contasse.

-Que novidade? – perguntei, receosa.

-_Vou me mudar para Barcelona. Fui promovido ao cargo de diretor de criação da filial espanhola da agência publicitária em que eu trabalho._ – ele dizia aquilo com uma felicidade visível, enquanto eu sentia um desespero crescente dentro do coração.

Barcelona ficava bem longe deTóquio e, apesar de eu quase não ver Kido, sabia que ele estava por perto pelo menos. Eu fiquei sem reação e minha voz insistiu em não sair, e eu acho que ele acabou percebendo a minha frustração com aquela notícia. Porém, fui obrigada a me esforçar para ser natural no meu desejo de boa sorte a ele.

-Que bom! – minha voz saiu extremamente esganiçada - Você sempre quis isso, né? – dei uma risada forçada.

-_Pois é_ – ele falou, evidentemente estranhando minha reação forçada – _Podemos marcar um café antes de eu ir._ – ele sugeriu.

-Claro! – respondi rapidamente – Quando você vai? – perguntei, torcendo para que ele respondesse _"daqui a 10 anos"._

-_Em duas semanas. Eu vou precisar de um tempo para encontrar um lugar legal para morar e preciso me acostumar com o horário de lá, por isso decidi ir antes._

-O-oh... Mas é claro, são detalhes muito importantes! – exclamei, ainda com o exagero evidente. Escutei ele pedir licença e conversar com alguém que provavelmente estava ao seu lado.

-_Botan, minha mãe está mandando um beijo para você e te desejando um feliz natal e_ – parou novamente para escutar mais alguma coisa que a mãe dele falava – _ela está te convidando para passar a ceia hoje à noite aqui com a gente._

-Ah, que lindinha. Agradeça à ela pelos votos e pelo convite, mas infelizmente não poderei ir. – respondi com pesar.

-_Me desculpe, eu deveria ter te convidado antes. Já está em cima da hora, não é?_ – ele disse, preocupado.

-Isso não seria problema. O problema maior é que eu não estou no Japão.

Silêncio na linha.

-_Onde você está_?

-Em Bali.

Escutei-o soltar um assovio de surpresa.

-_Em Bali_ – ele repetiu sem muita emoção – _O lugar que você sempre sonhou._

-Não é maravilhoso? É muito mais espetacular ao vivo! – comentei, animada, embora tivesse notado que a voz dele desanimou.

-_Você foi sozinha?_ – ele perguntou um pouco hesitante, cortando totalmente a minha empolgação.

-Não, vim com a turma. Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama e os outros...

-_Kurama?_ – ele repetiu o nome do ruivo de forma estranha – _Maya foi com ele?_

Eu não tinha entendido muito bem o porquê da pergunta, mas dava pra perceber que ele estava inseguro pelo fato de Kurama estar comigo.

-Bem... Eles não estão mais juntos, na verdade. – respondi cautelosamente. Kido tinha ciúmes de Kurama? Desde quando?

Outra vez silêncio.

-_Que bom, Botan. Espero que esteja se divertindo aí._ – ele respondeu num suspiro abatido.

-O que foi? – eu quis saber o porquê daquele desânimo repentino. Eu não tinha gostado nem um pouco da notícia de Barcelona, mas pelo menos fingi estar feliz para alegrar meu ex-namorado, mas ele não tinha feito o mesmo comigo.

-_Nada. Eu só gostaria de ter participado da realização do seu sonho_ – aquela frase conseguiu espalhar diversas pontadas pelo meu corpo todo – _Mas fico feliz por você. Te desejo boas festas também. Até logo._

-Mas...

-_Um beijo. Tenho saudades._

Eu suspirei um pouco triste.

-Outro. Também tenho. Até mais.

Suspirei ao desligar o telefone, encostando na cadeira como se meu corpo não tivesse forças para ficar de pé. É claro que era mais do que normal uma reação daquelas por parte dele, mas eu estava triste de verdade pelo fato de ter ouvido sua voz. Ficamos juntos por muitos anos e às vezes sentia falta dele, porém ele precisou mudar de cidade por causa do trabalho e decidimos que seria melhor cada um seguir o seu caminho. Era difícil aceitar no começo, mas a dor ia se camuflando aos pouquinhos com a ajuda dos amigos, da família e até mesmo do trabalho. Fiquei pensativa, relembrando a época em que eu o conheci. A brisa marinha, o sol quase desaparecido no mar e toda aquela nostalgia contribuíram para as emoções aflorarem, justo em um dia tão feliz como aquele.

A mestra Genkai havia apresentado três garotos com poderes especiais que nos ajudariam a desvendar o mistério dos insetos na cidade de Mushiori. Desde quando o conheci, tentava me lembrar do seu rosto familiar, mas nunca tinha sucesso. Um dia nos hospedamos em um pensionato e eu estava me preparando para dormir quando ouvi alguém bater à porta; era Kido. Conversamos durante um bom tempo e, quando percebi, ele estava me beijando. Não resisti a nada, porque naquela época eu estava me sentindo muito carente e sozinha e ele me pareceu ser uma boa pessoa. Quando Yusuke e a turma estavam perseguindo Sensui, fiquei sabendo que Kido estava no hospital e me peguei pensando nele com muita freqüência. Depois que tudo acabou,voltei para a capital para ver como ele estava e fiquei muito feliz em saber que ele havia melhorado bastante. À partir daquele episódio, não nos separamos mais e eu acabei descobrindo que eu o achava familiar por conta de ser filho de um casal de amigos antigos dos meus pais. Quando crianças, estávamos sempre juntos, e um dia ele me contou que eu corria pelada em volta da sua piscininha de plástico e, quando se lembrou disso, não teve como não se apaixonar mais ainda.

Dei uma risada sincera ao me lembrar daquilo, mas logo senti meus olhos encherem d'água e chorei. As lembranças eram boas, eu sentia a falta dele, mas o destino quis que nós seguíssemos nossos caminhos. Quando tentava me conter para cessar o choro, Shizuru estava parada à porta da sacada, me olhando um pouco assustada.

-Botan! O que-

Pedi para que ela não perguntasse nada e tudo o que fez foi sentar ao meu lado e me abraçar, alisando meus cabelos com as mãos para tentar me acalmar. É claro que, todas as vezes que alguém me abraçava quando eu estava chorando, eu chorava mais ainda. Talvez ela soubesse que eu estava falando com Kido e por isso me disse coisas agradáveis, conseguindo fazer com que eu parasse de chorar e risse. Concordei com a sugestão dela e fui lavar o rosto para começar a arrumação para o jantar.

Caridosamente, ela me emprestou seu corretivo, base e pó da marca mais cara do Japão, alegando que aquilo seria suficiente para disfarçar minha pontinha de tristeza no Natal.

* * *

><p>Eu estava pronta e me olhava com satisfação no espelho: usava um vestido esvoaçante, bem curtinho, na cor branca e calçava minhas sandálias de borracha brasileiras na cor dourada. Meu cabelo estava solto e a franja estava presa com um grampo dourado, enfeitado com umas pedrinhas de brilhante no formato de um coração. Não quis abusar dos adornos, então escolhi um brinco de argola dourado para arrematar a produção. A maquiagem estava bem discreta e com cara de praia, e tudo aquilo contribuiu para que eu não chorasse mais, embora meu rosto ainda estivesse um pouco inchado.<p>

Shizuru saía do banheiro, também pronta. Estava muito arrumada e bonita, mas isso não era muito difícil se tratando dela. Antes de sairmos do quarto rumo ao nosso bangalô a beira do mar, tiramos algumas fotos na sacada do quarto para guardarmos de lembrança e morrer de vontade de chorar para estar lá novamente.

Todos estavam reunidos no bangalô, uns bebendo champanhe, outros beliscando alguns quitutes (deliciosos) que o hotel havia nos dado de presente, enquanto nós já estávamos na quarta taça de champanhe, acompanhando Yusuke e Jin, que decidiram que naquela noite iriam beber até estarem nadando nus no mar. Obviamente eu e Shizuru não concordamos em participar, mas queríamos nos sentir mais leves e alegres também.

Eu me dei conta de que já estava semi-bêbada quando uma música da Lady Gaga começou a tocar e eu tive que ser segurada por Keiko para não dar vexame em meio às pessoas, porque dei um berro de alegria ensurdecedor ao escutar as batidas que eu sempre reconhecia nas festas.

-Controle-se, Botan! Kurama não gosta de escândalos. – Keiko cochichou no meu ouvido, me fazendo lembrar de que eu não ia poder me soltar tanto quanto nas festas em que eu freqüentava, mas infelizmente aquela ocasião estava me obrigando a ser escandalosa. Se eu não festejasse, eu ia me lembrar do Kido e ia tudo por água abaixo.

-Deixa ela, Keiko! Vamos dançar, Botan! – Shizuru me chamou e eu prontamente atendi.

Comi feito uma louca, eu não parei de beliscar os petiscos um minuto sequer. Shishiwakamaru tentou se aproximar várias vezes, aproveitando que eu estava bêbada e alucinada pela música, mas eu consegui escapar dele com sucesso. À meia-noite todos nos reunimos e demos as mãos para gritar _"Feliz Natal!"_ em conjunto, aproveitando o clima descontraído. Mais do que normal, quando abracei minhas amigas, comecei a chorar, porque inventamos de falar que _"no próximo ano as coisas vão ser muito melhores do que neste ano"_, e meu "este ano" se resumia ao término do meu relacionamento. Antes que aquilo pudesse – novamente – ameaçar minha noite, bebi mais uma taça de champanhe.

Durante a noite toda, Kurama não desgrudou os olhos de mim. Já comecei a achar que meu vestido estava ao avesso ou que minha maquiagem estava borrada. Em resposta aos olhares dele, eu sempre dava um sorriso. Será que Kido tinha ciúmes de Kurama? A probabilidade de ser real era muito grande, uma vez que Kurama era um homem muito bonito, simpático e bem sucedido.

-Pessoal! – Tiyu gritava, totalmente bêbado, mas feliz – Eu amo vocês! - Ele abraçava todos que via pela frente, inclusive disse que amava um dos garçons que passava por ali.

-Alguém pare aquele pinguço, por favor! – Shizuru berrava para todos nós, embora também estivesse bêbada o suficiente para se enrolar toda na hora de falar.

Eu tive uma crise de riso muito grande quando Shizuru foi dar uma bronca em Tiyu e ele agarrou-a pela cintura e tascou um beijão de cinema, na frente de todo mundo. É claro que fizemos a maior barulheira quando isso aconteceu, inclusive fiquei com falta de ar por conta da crise de risos e fui obrigada a ficar quietinha para não enfartar em pleno Natal.

Fui até o mar para molhar os pés e respirar um pouco, longe daquela algazarra toda, e fiquei muito admirada quando vi os fogos de artifício refletidos nas águas. Naquele momento tão mágico, senti uma mão gelada tocar meu braço. Me virei, assustada, e encontrei os olhos verdes mais brilhantes do que nunca.

-Kurama.

As mãos dele estavam geladas porque ele segurava uma taça de bebida.

-Você está bem? Depois daquela crise de riso vi você ficar quieta e vir até aqui...

-Eu vim tomar um ar. Quase enfartei de tanto rir. – respondi, sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta e colocou uma das mãos no bolso da calça branca que usava, admirando o céu e o mar naquela noite clara de lua cheia. Era estranho como de uma hora para a outra, nós tínhamos conseguido ficar tão sem assunto. Geralmente conversávamos sobre tudo e por horas, mas eu vinha notando que estávamos encurtando os diálogos.

Ele se sentou na areia,pedindo com um gesto que eu fizesse o mesmo. Eu sentei ao seu lado, um pouco preocupada em não sujar o meu vestido e, ao mesmo tempo, tomar cuidado para que seu comprimento não me comprometesse.

-Ai, meus pés estão doendo de tanto dançar. – reclamei com cara de chorona. Apesar de estar usando sandálias baixas, eu sempre sentia meus pés doerem com muita facilidade.

-Mas sua sandália é tão baixinha. – Kurama comentou, olhando para os meus pés.

-Mesmo assim, eu sinto dores. Fiquei muito tempo de pé.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio observando meus pés, Kurama ergueu o olhar para mim e disse:

-Coloque seus pés aqui. – deu um tapinha na coxa, indicando que era pra eu esticar as pernas e descansar os pés ali. Era um gesto muito cavalheiro da parte dele, mas mesmo assim eu estava morrendo de vergonha. Porém, fiz o que ele pediu.

Ele retirou delicadamente minhas sandálias e deslizou a ponta dos dedos ao longo dos meus pés, fazendo uma cosquinha gostosa, mas que mesmo assim, me causou uma vontade enorme de rir. Os pés eram os meus pontos mais fracos e eu odiava que alguém encostasse neles, porém naquele instante eu jamais poderia impedir Kurama. Depois daquela pequena tortura, ele começou a massagear meus pés de um jeito que nenhuma massoterapeuta que eu visitei na minha vida inteira fez. Como era gostoso!

-Ah, Kurama-kun... Isso é muito bom! – elogiei a ação dele enquanto fechava os olhos.

-Seus pés são muito bonitos e macios. –ele disse, me fazendo corar até o ultimo fio de cabelo; porque homens tinham uma atração tão grande por pés? Eu detestava pés! Tentei não enxergar malícia naquele gesto sereno de Kurama, mas desejei do fundo do coração que ele não fosse um daqueles tarados que tinham fetiche por pés.

-Ah, obrigada. – sorri, sem graça.

Ficamos parados em silêncio,olhando um para o outro sem trocar nenhuma palavra, mesmo porque eu não tinha nada em mente para puxar uma conversa naquele instante. Mas o silêncio era bom, eu sentia uma calmaria pairando no ar, e a presença dele me fazia muito bem. Os olhos dele tinham um brilho diferente, como eu nunca tinha visto antes, e ele parecia estar bem sério.

Ele não deixou de tocar meus pés, mas apenas inclinou o tronco até os lábios dele quase encostarem os meus.

Daquela vez não houve Yusuke e companhia para nos interromper, e Kurama começou a roçar a boca dele bem devagarzinho na minha, provocando um arrepio muito grande em mim. Depois daquele pequeno momento de experimentar novas sensações, o beijo ficou mais intenso.A língua dele procurou pela minha assim que permiti e entreabri os lábios, e quando a encontrou, dançaram em um ritmo lento e cheio de arrepios. Aquele beijo durou alguns minutos e foi muito bom, considerando que estávamos na praia, à noite, no Natal, sob fogos de artifícios. Quando terminamos, abri os olhos lentamente e encontrei ele sorrindo. Eu também sorri para ele.

-Champanhe.

-Como?

-Seu beijo tem gosto de champanhe.

Eu ri e ele voltou a me beijar, desta vez me envolvendo entre seus braços, o que me causou um arrepio maior ainda; eu podia sentir os músculos bem definidos dele sob o fino tecido da sua camisa branca, que àquela altura, já estava com os três primeiros botões abertos. O perfume dele era tão bom que inebriou totalmente os meus sentidos, além de não permitir que eu o largasse por um segundo sequer.

Interrompemos o beijo pelo susto que levamos quando toda a nossa turma começou a gritar, assoviar e fazer um alvoroço por conta do nosso beijo; nós demos uma boa gargalhada e não permitimos que aquilo fosse motivo para nos separar.

Ele olhava profundamente nos meus olhos e acariciava a pele do meu rosto, às vezes colocando alguns fios de cabelo rebeldes por detrás da minha orelha.

-Você é tão linda, Botan. – ele murmurou, quase que numa confissão.

-Você também...Kido.

**PARA TUDO!**

Eu disse o quê?

Eu disse Kido?

**EU DISSE KIDO?**

Eu virei uma estátua de gelo naquele momento e quis sair correndo até chegar no Japão para poder me esconder debaixo da minha cama, no meu quarto, no meu apartamento.

Eu não acreditava no que tinha feito.

-Ai, meu Deus! – levei uma mão à boca, desesperada, como se tivesse proferido o pior impropério de todos os tempos – Kurama-kun, me desculpe! – minha voz se alterou.

Ele apenas me olhava um pouco assustado.

-Eu estraguei tudo! – falei mais alto, mais desesperada ainda por não ter recebido uma resposta dele.

-Botan, eu-

-Oh não! – eu estava tão desconcertada que me levantei e saí correndo, atordoada, passando por todos e deixando-os com um ponto de interrogação enorme na cabeça.

Eu me sentia uma atleta de maratona correndo daquele jeito, mas eu só queria chegar no meu quarto, tomar um banho gelado (porque eu estava bêbada e com muito calor) e enfiar a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro para tentar me suicidar.

Entrei no elevador o mais rápido que consegui e quase morri do coração quando notei que Kurama tinha me alcançado e estava entrando junto comigo.

-Botan, ficou doida? Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? – ele perguntou, aparentando estar confuso.

Eu respirei fundo para responder.

-Me desculpe Kurama-kun, mas hoje aconteceram algumas coisas desagradáveis, e acho que eu estou bêbada demais e isso com certeza afetou meu cérebro e meu modo de agir.

Uma expressão de descontentamento se estampou no rosto dele e aquilo só fez o meu arrependimento por ter uma boca enorme aumentar.

-Afetou seu modo de agir? Quer dizer que você não queria me beijar? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não é isso, eu adorei ter beijado você! Mas é que eu estou um pouco sensível por causa de-

-Por causa do Kido,não é?

O elevador parou bem nesse instante e nós caminhamos até a sacada do final do corredor.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando para ele.

-Ah, bem é que... Mais ou menos, mas... Como você sabe?

-Ouvi você falando com ele no telefone.

-Ouviu? – perguntei, assustada. De onde ele tinha escutado? Tinha grampeado meu telefone?

-Eu estava na porta da sacada do quarto de Suzuki e Shishiwakamaru. Dava para escutar tudo.

Eu fiquei azul de vergonha; Kurama era a última pessoa no mundo que deveria ter escutado aquela conversa, mas agora o estrago já estava feito. Provavelmente ele estava me achando uma pessoa super infantil que não tinha controle sobre os próprios sentimentos (embora eu duvidasse que existisse alguém que teria).

-Eu... Não sei o que dizer agora. – eu estava perdida e com muita vergonha.

-Ele sente ciúmes de mim? – a pergunta foi direta demais para o meu gosto e como eu odiava mentir (embora as vezes fosse preciso) tomei fôlego para ser bem franca com ele.

-Acho que sim.

-Eu percebi. Ouvi você comentar que eu e Maya havíamos terminado, mas não sei exatamente o que ele te falou. Só fiquei curioso.

-É, eu acho que ele está com ciúmes por não estar aqui.

-Acho que se Kido realmente gostasse de você, ele teria se esforçado para que vocês continuassem juntos. – ele mantinha um tom de voz calmo e sereno, porém a colocação dele me irritou muito.

-Bem, isso não cabe a você julgar, não é? É um assunto meu e dele.

-Eu jamais faria o que ele fez com você. – comentou, ainda com o tom de voz suave.

-Mas ele não fez nada! – gritei com a voz alterada, fazendo ele me olhar imediatamente com os olhos arregalados – Me desculpe... – murmurei após perceber a grosseria com ele.

-Sabe, Botan... Eu sempre senti algo por você. Quando fiquei sabendo sobre você e Kido, me senti muito estranho, fiquei triste e sem saber o por quê. Quando percebi o que eu sentia, já era tarde.

Fiquei surpresa com a declaração dele, mas que culpa eu tinha naquilo?

-Se ele sentisse o que eu sinto, tinha feito tudo diferente.

Depois daquilo, eu me sentia uma derrotada, sem força alguma para prosseguir com aquele diálogo estranho e pesado.

-Chega. Por favor. – senti os olhos encherem d'água – Eu não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas não teve jeito, né? – sorri triste para ele – Vou dormir.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu.

Eu caminhei até o meu quarto e não arrisquei olhar para trás em nenhum momento, desejando me enfiar embaixo do travesseiro o mais rápido possível (já tinha desconsiderado a hipótese de me suicidar). Quando cheguei, tomei um banho gelado e consegui me sentir um pouco melhor quando coloquei meu pijama e deitei na cama. O melhor remédio para qualquer depressão momentânea era uma noite de sono bem dormida.

* * *

><p>Keiko veio me acordar um pouco antes do almoço, preocupada em saber o que estava acontecendo. É claro que eu não estava me sentindo bem, não queria brigar com Kurama, porém achei desnecessário o rumo que ele deu na nossa conversa. Contei a história toda para ela, desde minha conversa ao telefone até minha discussão com Kurama.<p>

-Botan, veja pelo lado bom. Kurama disse que sempre gostou de você, não leve as coisas que ele disse para o caminho errado.

-Eu sei disso, mas esse circo todo está acontecendo porque eu fiquei muito sensibilizada por ter falado com Kido ontem. – bati na minha própria testa com força – Eu nunca mais quero repetir esse nome na minha vida!

-Pare com isso. Tenho certeza que Kurama entende o que você está passando.

-Estou me sentindo péssima. Com que cara eu vou olhar para ele? Deve estar chateado comigo...

-Se ele estiver, com certeza é porque deseja que as coisas sejam diferentes.

Keiko devia saber de alguma coisa que eu não estava sabendo, porque dizia aquelas coisas em um tom muito calmo, como se pudesse prever o que aconteceria. Até pensei em perguntar, mas desisti. Era melhor encerrar aquele assunto de vez.

-Onde está Shizuru? Ela não dormiu aqui. – perguntei ao olhar para a cama dela arrumada.

-Ela ficou com Tiyu. – Keiko sorriu.

Eu também sorri e fiquei feliz por ela, e decidi que não continuaria daquele jeito abatido em pleno dia do Natal. Apesar de ter recomposto os meus ânimos, torci o nariz quando vi que o tempo lá fora estava nublado.

Garanti à Keiko que ficaria bem, mas antes eu queria apenas falar com a minha mãe para saber como foi a ceia dela e da minha família.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, disquei o numero do celular da mamãe.

-Feliz Natal, filha! – ela atendeu toda alegre – Como passou de ceia?

-Muito bem mamãe. Feliz Natal para a senhora também. Como foi a noite de vocês?

-Foi maravilhosa! Conhecemos várias pessoas novas por aqui e comemoramos todos juntos. Seu pai adorou os vinhos franceses e acho que ele está de ressaca até agora! – mamãe riu alto e eu consegui escutar papai reclamando alguma coisa ao fundo.

-Estou com saudades, mãe. Fiquei um pouco emotiva demais ontem. – diminui o tom de voz.

-Oh, querida, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada, e meu pai gritou um "o que aconteceu com ela?" desesperado ao fundo – Cale a boca, Mamoru.

-Eu falei com Kido. Ele vai embora para Barcelona.

-Sim, eu falei com a mãe dele ontem. Ele já está de malas prontas e parece que a noiva vai acompanha-lo.

Quase engasguei quando ela informou que Kido tinha uma noiva e que ela o acompanharia na mudança. Eu namorei com ele durante cinco anos e jamais fui convidada para mudar de cidade, enquanto ela namorava com ele há algumas semanas e estava de mudança para Barcelona!

-Como é? – gritei exasperada – Ele tem uma noiva? Ela vai junto com ele?

-Pois é, parece que ela é modelo. Acho que chama Mitsui, não me lembro bem – "Mitzuri!" papai gritou – Ah, é, Mitzuri.

-Estou chocada.

-Filha, pensei que você já tivesse superado isso. Oh, preciso desligar, minhas novas amigas estão chegando com uma garrafa enorme de champanhe. Até logo querida!

Minha mãe desligou o telefone na minha cara, mas eu nem tinha dado bola para aquilo. Se antes eu sentia saudades de Kido, naquele momento eu sentia raiva.

Talvez Kurama estivesse certo e todo o meu drama tenha sido desnecessário.

-É isso. Não vou mais ficar assim. – decidi, determinada.

Vesti uma roupa que me agradava e passei um pouco de maquiagem para melhorar a cara de ressaca.

Era almoço de Natal e eu estaria fabulosa para poder desfazer a confusão da noite anterior, mesmo porque me vieram alguns flashes dos beijos que Kurama me deu e isso me fez concluir que jamais alguém tinha me dado um beijo tão gostoso como aquele.

* * *

><p><em>Continua... (próximo capítulo contém MUITA pimenta...hihihi)<em>


	4. Capítulo 4

_Aviso: Esse capítulo é considerado **M** por conter situações sexualmente sugestivas. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido com isso, por favor, não prossiga. Caso contrário, espero que gostem!_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>Desci para me juntar ao pessoal para o almoço, mas percebi que o clima era de ressaca total, acompanhado por algumas gotinhas de chuva que, segundo nosso guia, já estavam demorando para dar as caras por ali.<p>

Cumprimentei todos e recebi reciprocidade deles, inclusive de Kurama. Porém, durante todo o almoço, ele não olhou para mim uma vez sequer, fato suficiente para começar a me preocupar.

Eu tinha a absoluta certeza de que ele estava com ódio por eu tê-lo chamado de Kido, e com razão. Eu poderia até ter feito um drama exacerbado na noite anterior sobre não querer compartilhar com ele meus pensamentos sobre Kido (embora eu não fosse obrigada), mas agora eu queria _muito_ me redimir.

Mas ele não me deu nenhuma abertura, então desfrutamos das sobras de comida da noite passada sentindo a umidade do ar por causa da chuva, além de um leve friozinho. Eu tentava a todo custo resistir, mas aquele tempo impedia as pessoas de estarem radiantes, animadas para fazer alguma coisa diferente, e por conta disso desejava com todas as minhas forças estar deitada, dormindo.

Eu fiquei muito quieta durante o almoço, o que fez com que várias pessoas viessem me perguntar se eu havia melhorado da minha complicação nervosa, ou se minha mãe já tinha saído do hospital, entre outras coisas absurdas do tipo. Era até bom serem todos inocentes assim para que não se infiltrassem demais no meu "relacionamento" com Kurama, e eu tinha a certeza de que Keiko, Shizuru, Yusuke e ele próprio não haviam contado o real motivo do meu surto da noite anterior, mesmo porque a maioria que estava ali nem conhecia Kido direito.

Kurama foi o primeiro a terminar de comer e subir para o quarto. Quando sumiu de nossas vistas, Shizuru (ainda meio bêbada e sem dormir) veio até mim e agachou ao meu lado, perguntando discretamente se estava tudo bem. Eu apenas assenti positivamente com a cabeça, mas fiz um sinal de que depois poderíamos conversar.

Era óbvio que ele me ignoraria. Milhares de possibilidades se passaram na minha cabeça, entre elas a) eu correr atrás dele, me jogar no chão da recepção e pedir desculpas, b) eu correr para o mar e fingir um afogamento para ele me salvar c) me internar por considerar hipóteses tão idiotas quanto essas.

-Você está bem? – Keiko perguntou, um pouco apreensiva.

-Acho que ele não quer falar comigo. – respondi com a voz quase inaudível. Eu não estava triste, mas um pouco decepcionada comigo mesma. Detestava situações como aquela, principalmente quando eu tinha consciência de que a culpa era minha.

-Ora, não pense assim. Ele deve estar cansado, só isso. – ela sorriu com doçura para tentar amenizar o clima chato.

-Será que é melhor eu ir falar com ele? – perguntei, receosa.

Ela parou por alguns instantes e demorou para responder.

-Não.

-Não? Por quê? – uma pontinha de desespero transparecia na minha voz.

-Porque não. Fique calma, as coisas se acertam _se_ você não tiver pressa. – ela concluiu enquanto tomava um gole enorme de suco.

Enquanto meu desânimo ia crescendo absurdamente, escutava o pessoal combinar de sair para conhecer a cidade, apesar de o tempo estar nublado. É claro que eu saí dali o quanto antes, fui para o quarto e só fui acordar novamente às nove horas da noite.

* * *

><p>Quando acordei, demorou muitos minutos até que eu me levantasse completamente da cama para viver a vida, porém já era tarde demais; olhei para o relógio e quis gritar de raiva por ter dormido tanto tempo.<p>

Fui até a sacada e notei que as luzes dos quartos de Shishiwakamaru e Yusuke estavam apagadas, e também não havia ninguém na praia. Shizuru não estava no quarto, o que começou a me incomodar de verdade.

Tentei ligar no quarto de todos, inclusive de Hiei, mas ninguém me atendeu. Eu realmente detestava aquele tipo de coisa e por isso, vesti meu casaquinho e fui até a moça simpática da recepção para pedir informações sobre o paradeiro dos meus amigos.

-Senhorita Botan, eles saíram com os carros alugados, provavelmente foram até a cidade. – ela respondeu com a usual simpatia.

-Todo mundo saiu e ninguém me chamou? – gritei na cara dela. Claro que ela ergueu as mãos em sinal de que não tinha culpa de nada e que estava apenas respondendo à minha pergunta.

Inconformada, agradeci pela ajuda e voltei para o quarto. Sentei na cama e fiquei com uma vontade muito grande de chorar, porque eu era uma criançona mesmo. Eles saíram e nem tiveram a consideração de me chamar?

Logo, o desapontamento deu lugar à raiva e comecei a achar que aquilo tudo era por causa de ter chamado Kurama de Kido. Eu seria eternamente punida.

Quando já estava pronta para enfiar a cara no travesseiro e gritar como louca, ouvi alguém bater à porta.

-Graças a Deus, é Shizuru! – comemorei baixinho, correndo para abrir a porta super empolgada em saber que alguém ali se lembrava de mim. Para meu total desespero, era Kurama.

-Kurama-kun... – sibilei mecanicamente, com os olhos fixados nele.

-Boa noite. Shizuru me pediu para que te buscasse. Nós saímos e achamos melhor não te acordar, mas logo ela ficou com muito peso na consciência por conta disso. – ele riu. Se ele riu, é porque estava tudo bem, certo? Eu poderia colocar meu plano de pedido de desculpas em prática.

-Ah, sim! Eu estava procurando por todos e a moça da recepção me disse que vocês tinham saído. – expliquei para deixar bem claro que eu queria sim sair com eles.

Ele sorriu e, com um gesto cavalheiro, deixou eu passar na sua frente para que pudesse fechar a porta.

Nós andamos em silêncio por todo o trajeto, até chegar ao carro alugado. Eu sentia minhas mãos suarem frio, as pernas tremiam um pouco, em um pleno sinal de que eu estava muito nervosa.

Nós entramos no carro, ele deu partida, eu me remexi desconfortável no banco e ele ligou o rádio. Estava tocando uma música de Natal muito bonita, que eu particularmente adorava, mas era muito triste. Falava basicamente sobre passar o Natal sozinha, longe da pessoa amada, e o quanto isso doía e dava saudades. Eu costumava dizer que era a trilha sonora perfeita para um suicídio natalino.

Não agüentando mais aquele silêncio irritante, reuni forças vindas do além e respirei fundo, pronta para tentar consertar o erro.

-Kurama-kun, sobre a noite passada, eu-

-Você precisa ver como o barzinho que estamos é legal. É bastante moderno, muito colorido, e servem uns drinks ótimos.

Horrorizada pela mudança abrupta de assunto, permaneci com a boca aberta, como se minha intenção ainda fosse falar alguma coisa. Mas eu não tive força. Pelo que parecia, Kurama não estava afim de conversar sobre a noite passada, mas estranhamente continuava um doce de pessoa comigo.

-Oh... É mesmo? – respondi, desanimada.

-Sim. Tiyu estava nos convencendo a tomar uma dose de uma bebida muito forte, que é acompanhada de limão e sal. Como era mesmo o nom-

-Tequila.

-Isso! Você conhece? – ele perguntou em um tom um pouco surpreso.

-Sim. Quando estive no Brasil, eu experimentei uma dose. É realmente forte! – comentei ao relembrar de um porre categórico na praia de Copacabana, onde um dos meus colegas de trabalho precisou pedir ajuda para me segurarem, porque eu não parava de gritar que queria ficar nua e rolar na areia. Ao lembrar daquela tragédia, corei violentamente e me adverti mentalmente para não chegar perto da bebida, ou poderia estragar a minha viagem.

-Bem, eles estão esperando você chegar para começarem a beber. – ele piscou, malicioso.

-Oh... – gemi em sinal de desespero.

* * *

><p>Todos estavam sentados em volta de uma mesa redonda gigante, com seus copinhos de tequila, limão e sal (inclusive Hiei e Yukina, pasmem). Tiyu tentava encorajar o pessoal a beber, mas todos estavam muito desconfiados do que aquela dose era capaz de fazer.<p>

-Então, eu acho que a gente coloca o sal dentro da Tequila e espreme o limão, para dar um sabor... – Tiyu explicava o processo como se fosse o mais correto, fazendo os outros concordarem com as cabecinhas, totalmente sem noção do que estavam fazendo.

-Não é assim! – eu protestei, chamando a atenção de todos que antes estavam de olho no que Tiyu fazia.

-Não? – Tiyu perguntou surpreso.

-Não! – eu me levantei da cadeira para demonstrar qual a forma correta de beber – Primeiro vocês colocam o sal do dorso da mão, assim – coloquei um pouco de sal e mostrei a todos, sugando a pequena quantidade em seguida –Depois, a gente passa o limão no sal e segura ele em uma mão e se prepara para beber a dose – peguei o copinho, saudei-os e virei seu conteúdo de uma vez, fazendo uma careta ao chupar o limão com sal. Bati o copo na mesa, em sinal de que havia sobrevivido à primeira dose de tequila da noite.

Todos me olharam surpresos; não sabiam que o ritual era tão cabalístico daquele jeito, imaginavam que a bebida era para ser consumida em pequenos goles.

Esperei um pouco até a garganta parar de queimar e incentivei todos a fazerem o mesmo.

Houve vários protestos, principalmente por parte de Yukina e Keiko, que não gostaram nada do cheiro e do ritual da bebida, e alegaram estar morrendo de medo de passarem mal após beber aquilo.

Porém, obriguei todos a beberem, e foi o que eles fizeram. Eu queria dar muita risada da cara retorcida de todos eles após beberem o líquido amargo.

-Credo! – Shishiwakamaru foi o primeiro a se manifestar – Como você agüenta beber isso numa boa?

-Esse negócio é muito ruim! – Toya exclamou ainda com a cara amarrada.

-Nossa, gostei, quero beber mais! – Rinku estava com uma expressão psicopata no rosto.

-Acho que vou vomitar. – Kuwabara estava estranho, com a cor do rosto bastante pálida.

-Hn. – Hiei se manifestou com a habitual onomatopéia de sempre, embora também fez uma careta.

Eu mesma comecei a me sentir um pouco tonta depois de beber a dose, mas preferi não pensar muito naquilo e foquei minha atenção na expressão de Kurama; ele não tinha feito careta e estava aparentemente normal. Será que ele era alcoólatra?

Não demorou muito para que todos quisessem repetir a dose, o que me deixou bastante receosa. Duas doses era o limite máximo que eu poderia atingir. Caso eu tomasse a terceira dose, não seria mais responsável nem pela minha própria dignidade, mas aceitei o desafio do pessoal e todos nós repetimos o ritual da bebida mais uma vez.

Keiko ameaçou ter uma crise de vômito, Yusuke, Jin e Suzuki comemoraram a nova rodada com gritos e tapas na mesa, Hiei e Toya começaram a ficar vermelhos, Shizuru e Tiyu bateram os copos com muita força na mesa, e Yukina estava muito risonha. Kurama continuava com a habitual expressão de quem estava apreciando a bebida e eu senti um calor muito grande invadir meu corpo por causa do nível de álcool consumido.

O pessoal começou a me acusar de ensiná-los a beber aquele veneno e, o pior, a gostar dele. Eu tratei logo de ausentar a minha culpa daquilo, afirmando que a culpa toda era de Tiyu. Um burburinho enorme começou na mesa e eu vi que as coisas foram ficando cada vez mais desfocadas, embora eu sentisse meu corpo muito leve.

Fui correndo até o deck do bar, sozinha, para tomar um pouco de ar e tirar aquela tontura de mim, uma vez que eu sabia que não poderia ficar bêbada. Quando avistei a passarela de madeira que tinha seus pilares afundados no mar, sorri aliviada. Eu me sentei bem na ponta, de modo que conseguia tocar a água com os meus pés.

Não chovia mais, porém o céu estava encoberto de nuvens, o que indicava que possivelmente choveria forte nas próximas horas.

Fechei os olhos e dei um sorriso, que logo se tornou uma gargalhada. Eu estava bêbada novamente, Kurama estava me evitando, eu estava me apaixonando novamente, mas tudo estava girando e eu não sabia por onde prosseguir.

Senti que alguém sentou ao meu lado e pelo perfume já sabia quem era. Eu não quis falar nada daquela vez para não ser ignorada, mas consegui formular um pensamento sobre o porquê de ele ter me seguido.

-Agora entende o que eu queria dizer?

Eu continuei com os olhos fechados e respirei fundo.

-Não, porque você me ignorou quando eu procurei entender. – de onde eu tinha tirado aquela resposta tão maravilhosa?

-Era só pra ter certeza se você ia ter paciência para descobrir que talvez eu seja o que você procura.

-Presunçoso.

-Eu estou mentindo?

Fui obrigada a abrir os olhos para encontrar aquele homem que estava virando meu mundo de cabeça para baixo nos últimos dias ali, muito perto de mim, me encurralando de um modo que, intimamente, eu gostava.

-Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo... – respondi, cabisbaixa.

Ele segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos e forçou meu rosto, me fazendo encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. Ele tinha um olhar muito doce e carinhoso, e daquela vez eu tinha certeza de que não era o álcool que me fazia ver coisas.

-Você não tem culpa.

Muito parecido com os filmes água-com-açúcar que eu adorava, uma brisa nos tocou levemente, causando aquele arrepio delicioso que sempre precede alguma situação indescritível.

-Há tempos espero por isso... – ele sussurrou com os lábios quase encostados nos meus.

Ele me beijou.

Naquele momento, eu tive a certeza de que ele tinha muito potencial para ser o que eu estava procurando, mas enxergar aquilo só dependia de mim. Enlacei o pescoço dele com os braços e ele fez o mesmo com a minha cintura. Eu sentia nossas línguas em total sintonia e sincronia e era incrível como o beijo dele me fazia desejar... _outras_ coisas.

Senti algumas gotas de chuva caindo na minha perna, além do cheiro característico do fenômeno. Não demorou nem um minuto e a chuva ficou mais forte, mas nós não nos importamos nem um pouco. Eu sentia os pingos de água escorrendo pelo rosto, fazendo o contorno da bochecha até tentar fazer parte do nosso beijo.

Logo, ficamos totalmente encharcados por conta da tempestade que nos atingiu. Só assim para interrompermos o beijo, mas não foi tão fácil. Ficamos de pé e Kurama me segurou pela cintura e me levantou, não descolando os lábios dos meus nem um segundo sequer; sim, nós estávamos fazendo parte de um beijo cinematográfico debaixo de uma tempestade, totalmente encharcados, porém felizes.

-Ei! Saiam da chuva! – Keiko berrou um pouco alterada, chamando nossa atenção. Saímos dali correndo de mãos dadas, até chegarmos debaixo do toldo do bar. Gargalhamos por conta do estado deplorável em que estávamos. Kurama me abraçou bem forte, depositando pequenos beijos por toda a minha boca, dando um show para quem estava presente.

-Vamos para o hotel? – sugeri, um pouco receosa.

Ele apenas sorriu. Pediu que eu esperasse um pouco e foi até onde Yusuke e os rapazes estavam, e ficou ali por um tempo. Aproveitei que Shizuru estava por perto para dar um recado à ela.

-Por favor, não vá até o nosso quarto hoje.

Ela arregalou os olhos em sinal de plena surpresa, mas logo concordou com o que eu disse e me desejou boa sorte, no melhor estilo adolescentes-que-encobertam-as-amigas.

Nós dois corremos em direção ao carro para tentar escapar da chuva, embora fosse visivelmente inútil pelo simples fato de que já estávamos molhados o suficiente.

-Eu espero que ninguém fique doente na virada do ano. – eu comentei enquanto entrava no carro.

-Nós somos mais fortes do que isso. Eu espero que a senhorita não acorde de ressaca amanhã. – ele deu partida no carro e me advertiu enquanto dirigia.

-Sou mais forte do que isso. Eu só preciso ficar um tempo acordada para que o efeito do álcool vá embora. – respondi, não me dando conta de que aquilo parecia uma indireta.

-Bem... Acho que posso te ajudar. – ele me lançou um sorriso muito sedutor e piscou maliciosamente.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

Durante o trajeto, ele acariciava minha coxa desnuda com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava o volante do carro. Aquele toque estava me causando sérios problemas, e naquela hora eu agradeci muito por ser mulher.

E quando chegamos no hotel, parecia realmente que um de nós dois estava para dar à luz, porque corremos com uma rapidez que eu desconhecia até chegar ao meu quarto. Durante o trajeto do elevador, aproveitamos que estávamos sozinhos e demos um beijo um pouco menos casto, embora soubéssemos que havia uma câmera ali dentro que poderia complicar nossas vidas.

Ao chegar no quarto, minhas mãos estavam tão trêmulas que eu mal conseguia segurar o cartão para abrir a porta. Depois de alguns segundos errando o alvo, consegui fazer a porta se abrir. Deixei que Kurama passasse antes de mim e assim que ele o fez, me encostei na porta, fechando-a atrás de mim.

Eu só queria admirá-lo por mais alguns instantes e assim eu fiz, analisando como ele ficava bem somente com uma calça jeans simples e uma camisa branca. Minha respiração tinha dificuldades para sair e dei a impressão de estar ofegante demais naquele momento.

Lá fora, o barulho da chuva batia no vidro da porta da sacada, e Kurama decidiu que não era necessário acender a luz do quarto, uma vez que os relâmpagos lá fora iluminavam o suficiente para que nós dois começássemos ali uma sessão de paixão incondicional.

Ele caminhou até mim e colocou uma mão de cada lado meu, me prendendo entre os braços fortes. Eu me sentia como uma presa encurralada, sem chance alguma de fazer objeções. Eu pensava que ele ia começar a me beijar nos lábios, mas ele desviou a direção da boca para o meu pescoço. Ali, depositou pequenos beijos ao longo da pele, chegando até a orelha para circular meu lóbulo com a língua.

-Você não sabe...

Uma das mãos que antes me prendia passou a deslizar do meu ombro para os seios, passando pela cintura, barriga, até chegar no quadril e ali depositar uma força um pouco brusca.

-...por quanto tempo...

Sua língua quente a macia deixava um rastro de puro desejo por onde passava, fazendo meu corpo arquear quando em um movimento rápido, ele apertou uma das minhas nádegas e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. Propositalmente, ele fez com que eu sentisse o volume da calça roçar de encontro à minha virilha.

-...desejei que isso acontecesse.

Quando eu abri os olhos, ele estava na posição inicial, mas daquela vez não eram os olhos verdes que eu conseguia ver. Era aquela criatura que me perturbava tanto nos sonhos, com os cabelos longos e prateados, a pele branca e os olhos dourados queimando de puro desejo.

Ele me beijou nos lábios e, lentamente, abriu o botão do meu short e deslizou a peça de roupa pela extensão das minhas pernas, até que estivesse ao chão. Movi meus pés para que a peça não ficasse presa pelas pernas e de uma forma que permitisse que Kurama fizesse o que bem entendesse. Ele rosnou em sinal de aprovação, me pegando no colo logo em seguida para me levar até a cama.

Não paramos de nos beijar e logo ele começou a trilhar outros caminhos com os lábios. Desceu pelo pescoço, chegou ao colo, aos seios, e por ali ficou por uns minutos. Rodeava as formas arredondadas com a língua, fazendo algumas brincadeiras com os dentes vez ou outra. Desceu até a barriga e eu pensei que fosse desmaiar quando trilhou a região do elástico da minha lingerie com a boca. Com o instinto de Youko encarnado em sua pessoa,arrancou a minha peça íntima com os dentes, provocando um forte arrepio em todo o meu corpo.

Eu senti algo indescritível quando ele atingiu o meu centro com a língua se movendo em círculos, para depois sugar o meu ponto íntimo, me obrigando a gemer alto. Não satisfeito com aquela tortura, penetrou um dedo dentro de mim e sorriu maliciosamente quando viu meus olhos nublados de desejo. Depois de alguns segundos, introduziu o segundo dedo, fazendo movimentos circulares dentro de mim, me levando a um tipo de êxtase que ninguém jamais havia conseguido antes.

Consegui recuperar parte da minha consciência em meio àquela onda de prazer e quis retribuir as carícias, deslizando minhas mãos até a sua ereção. Massageei a região, sentindo que enrijecia cada vez mais, como se implorasse para que eu desse a ele logo o que queria.

Em um rápido movimento, ele inverteu as posições e me fez sentar-se sobre ele, o que permitiu que meu ponto sensível entrasse em contato diretamente com a protuberância dele para começar uma leve fricção em um movimento de vai e vem que fez um gemido escapar dos lábios dele. Sorri satisfeita quando ele fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos á testa.

Retirei a calça e a cueca dele com pressa, me esquecendo completamente que uma das minhas fantasias sexuais mais secretas era ver Kurama de cueca boxer. Ele se sentou para desabotoar a camisa e retirá-la, e eu mordi o lábio inferior quando percebi que seu membro pulsava de desejo, com toda a sua grandeza e imponência implorando para que eu me colocasse sobre me puxou com força para me sentar sobre o seu sexo, e eu prontamente obedeci. Soltei um grito quando o senti dentro de mim, tão boa foi a sensação.

Com um ritmo sincronizado,começamos a nos mover lenta e sensualmente. Ele cravou as unhas no meu quadril, agarrando-o com força para movê-lo no mesmo ritmo em que me penetrava. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e senti as mãos dele saírem do quadril para subirem até os seios, até que os encaixasse perfeitamente nos dedos.

-Ah, isso... – ele rosnou, aumentando o ritmo.

Naquela posição era possível que eu conseguisse beijar seus lábios, e assim fiz com muito desejo. Mas ele parecia um pouco impaciente e logo quis mudar novamente a posição, se colocando atrás de mim. Eu estava ofegante e não esperava que ele fosse querer tentar aquela posição tão erótica comigo.

-Apoie os joelhos e as mãos no colchão para mim. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, provocando um arrepio na minha pele.

-M-mas... – tentei protestar, em sinal de que não achava que aquela posição fosse adequada para uma primeira vez. Eu me sentia um pouco envergonhada por aquilo.

-Eu estou na minha forma de youkai. E youkais tem instintos _animais_ e _primitivos_ – ele continuava a sussurrar em meu ouvido, enquanto acariciava meus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos. Aquelas duas palavras me causaram uma sensação muito boa entre as pernas, o que indicava que eu estava claramente excitada. – Portanto, _minha_ Botan, faça isso para mim.

Não hesitei mais e tratei de obedecê-lo, para o total deleite dele. Sem esperar mais, ele se ajoelhou atrás de mim e me penetrou novamente. Eu não soube discernir o que estava sentindo, mas me repreendi mentalmente por jamais ter experimentado aquilo antes.

Foi a melhor sensação do mundo, que só aumentou quando ele pressionou meus quadris com força e aumentou o seu ritmo.Não demorou nada para que eu atingisse o ápice e uma onda de formigamento preenchesse meu corpo todo. Logo em seguida, foi a vez de ele chegar ao êxtase, e ainda permanecemos naquela posição até que as batidas dos corações voltassem ao normal juntamente com a respiração.

Ele desabou na cama e me puxou para me deitar ao seu lado. Estávamos suados, ainda ofegantes e cansados, muito cansados. Ele beijou minha testa com ternura, para depois beijar meus lábios.

-Foi maravilhoso... – ele sussurrou com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da respiração alterada. Eu o abracei um pouco mais forte e sorri, concordando com ele.

-Muito maravilhoso.

-O que acha de tomarmos um banho? – ele propôs em uma voz lânguida e sensual. Eu ri e aceitei com prontidão, e nós dois caminhamos em direção ao chuveiro no banheiro.

Não demorou nada para que começássemos novamente com a sessão de paixão, dessa vez debaixo do chuveiro.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

><p>Depois de mais uma exaustiva sessão com Kurama Youko, percebemos que já era madrugada e talvez fosse melhor deitarmos para descansar.<p>

-Kurama?

-Hm?

-Será que o pessoal vai tirar muito sarro de nós dois? – eu olhava para a porta da sacada, e fui puxada de forma possessiva de encontro ao corpo forte dele. Kurama já estava na sua forma normal e mantinha os olhos fechados, apenas escutando o que eu dizia.

-Por que?

-Ah, é que... Acho que demos muito na cara e-

-Botan... Eles nos incentivaram a fazer isso...

-Eu sei, mas-

-Não se preocupe com isso. Deixe eles para lá e vamos dormir. Só de pensar que eu tenho pela frente uma semana inteira junto com você, já me encho de vontades... – ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, dando um beijo na minha orelha em seguida.

Eu dei uma risadinha e decidi dormir, para o bem das nossas férias.

Estranhamente, eu me sentia feliz de um jeito que nunca tinha sentido antes.

* * *

><p>A claridade de um dia ensolarado invadia o quarto, curiosa. Parecia que ela queria fazer parte daquele momento tão gostoso e único, mas infelizmente tudo o que fez foi nos acordar. Me espreguicei por alguns segundos e quando abri os olhos, Kurama me observava com um sorriso no rosto.<p>

-Bom dia. – ele disse com uma voz rouca de quem acabou de acordar, mas que soava muito sexy.

-Bom dia. – sorri para ele, e dei um beijo nos seus lábios.

-Está um dia muito bonito lá fora. Vamos levantar? – ele perguntou carinhosamente, mas fazendo uma careta se estampar no meu rosto. Eu estava tão exausta que poderia dormir até o pôr do sol.

-Agora? – perguntei manhosa.

Kurama riu por conta da manha e me abraçou forte, me beijando mais uma vez. Obviamente eu gostaria de repetir tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior durante todo o dia, mas eu precisava me controlar.

Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro, e eu arregalei os olhos quando vi que ele estava totalmente nu. Era óbvio que ele estava nu, mesmo porque eu também estava. Apesar de saber daquilo, eu me senti um pouco constrangida por relembrar de algumas cenas da noite anterior. Cobri o rosto com o lençol, me sentindo envergonhada.

Quando estava com Kido, minha vida sexual costumava ser ativa, mas de uma forma um pouco monótona. Eu mesma não costumava sentir muita atração por coisas selvagens, então era adepta ao modo mais "comportado".

Porém, depois daquela noite com Kurama, minha concepção sobre sexo havia mudado completamente, e eu começava a apresentar sinais de que ia acabar me viciando naquilo, cedo ou tarde.

Ele voltou ao quarto, vestindo a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Pediu para que eu o encontrasse no bangalô à beira da praia assim que estivesse pronta, porque ele precisaria passar no quarto dele para trocar de roupas. Eu concordei e aproveitei que ele saiu para enrolar um pouco mais na cama.

Eu dava risada sozinha, fechava os olhos de forma sonhadora, e precisei me conter para não começar a dar gritinhos de felicidade ou pular na cama como uma menina estúpida.

Depois de minutos sem tomar nenhuma atitude, tomei coragem para me levantar e ir até o banheiro para me trocar.

* * *

><p>Eu estava passando tranquilamente pelo corredor dos quartos quando senti alguém puxar meu braço.<p>

Ninguém pior do que Shishiwakamaru poderia aparecer naquele momento. Ele me puxou com força de encontro ao corpo dele e eu quase morri de susto; olhei para todos os lados para averiguar de que ninguém tinha presenciado aquela cena grotesca, e fiz o que pude para me desvencilhar do toque dele. Eu já imaginava que aquilo aconteceria, e ele tentou me beijar à força. Eu me debati tanto que acabei acertando o cotovelo no nariz dele, que imediatamente se esquivou de mim e levou as mãos ao nariz.

-Shishiwakamaru! Você tem problema? – perguntei, desesperada.

Ele nem respondeu porque estava gemendo de dor. Eu tentei me desculpar, mas aquilo soaria muito incoerente. Ele logo ergueu as mãos em sinal de derrota e me pediu desculpas.

Eu saí dali o mais rápido que pude, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse visto aquilo. Pensei em qual seria a reação de Kurama se ele estivesse de passagem por lá, mas chacoalhei a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Ninguém ia conseguir estragar minha felicidade com ele.

* * *

><p>Durante toda aquela semana eu e Kurama vivemos intensamente como um casal de verdade, movidos a risos, suspiros e beijos. Há tempos eu não sentia aquelas cócegas na boca do estômago por conta de tudo o que aconteceu comigo. Porém, eu estava decidida que ia aproveitar ao máximo o meu tempo junto com Kurama, embora não fizesse a mínima idéia sobre como seriam nossas vidas quando voltássemos para o Japão. Eu procurava ocupar minha mente com outras coisas.<p>

O único problema de tudo aquilo foi a perseguição de Shishiwakamaru. Ele não podia me ver sozinha em um lugar porque já tentava vir me seduzir de alguma forma. Eu já havia deixado claro para todos que meu relacionamento com Kurama estava sólido o bastante, mas parecia que ele não estava nem aí se era verdade ou não. Suas investidas foram ficando cada vez mais fortes e descaradas, até que chegamos a um ponto insuportável e, em um pôr do sol na véspera da virada do ano, resolvi ser bem franca com ele.

-Veja bem, só porque eu cheguei aqui totalmente desimpedida e tolerante, não quer dizer que eu quero alguma coisa com você, mesmo porque eu estou junto com o Kurama e você sabe disso. Não quero ficar ressentida com você, por isso peço que pare de tentar me convencer do contrário. – estávamos na praia, sozinhos. Eu não abominava Shishiwakamaru, ele era até interessante. Mas não era por ele que eu me interessava, e infelizmente precisei falar tudo o que estava sentindo.

-Ah, eu acho você muito complicada. Não vale a pena tentar tanto esforço para te beijar por uma aposta. – ele disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como se apostar um beijo em outra pessoa fosse a coisa mais normal.

-U-uma... O quê?

-Bom, me desculpe, de verdade. Essa aposta rolou naquele dia da tequila, depois que todos chegaram bêbados e foram jogar "Verdade ou desafio" no meu quarto. Tiyu me desafiou a te beijar até a virada do ano, e pensei que seria fácil, já que você está solteira.

-É, não estou tão solteira, mas enfim... E ninguém falou nada sobre a aposta?

-É claro que e Shizuru e Yusuke foram os que mais protestaram. Aí eu achei melhor não colocar o desafio em prática, porque eu não sei se Tiyu sabia de você e Kurama ou se ele queria ver o circo pegar fogo. Eu concordei para ver se ele parava com as gracinhas e levava a Shizuru pro quarto logo para nos deixar em paz.

- Bom, eu entendo que tenha sido por uma boa causa, mas sinto muito não poder ajudar.

-Mas na verdade, eu queria te beijar de verdade desde quando chegamos aqui. Só que bem agora, você e Kurama começaram com o casinho.

-Me desculpe, mas acho que não sou culpada por isso. As coisas acontecem naturalmente.

Ele sorriu um pouco desapontado, me deu um beijo no rosto e um abraço, e depois foi embora. Não fiquei perplexa, era melhor que ele entendesse de uma vez. Eu estava sentada na areia, admirando o sol se pôr no horizonte, quando senti alguém se aproximando de mim e sentar ao meu lado.

-Incrível como você gosta de ficar sozinha.

-Pois é, esse é o único jeito para conseguir pensar em algumas coisas com sucesso.

- Eu também quis admirar um pouco essa cena que raramente vejo. E sentir um pouco sua presença.

Ele era outra pessoa por quem eu já gastei bastante tempo em toda a minha vida. Quando comecei a ajudar Yusuke em suas missões, eu fazia parte do Reikai e era sua serva. Ele sempre estava por perto e sempre tivemos uma proximidade e química muito grande, embora às vezes eu o achasse um tanto insuportável. Porém, era quase impossível não se deixar levar pela sua beleza e carisma, e me peguei pensando nele por diversas vezes.

Quando conheci Kido e as missões acabaram, pedi que ele me desse a chance de ter uma vida normal como ser humano, mais uma vez. Eu queria muito ter a minha família de volta, um lar e um emprego, e ele me concedeu tudo isso de uma forma muito caridosa. A minha família não teve conhecimento algum sobre os assuntos do Reikai, mas Koenma conseguiu apagar a memória dos meus pais e irmã, para que não notassem o tempo em que fiquei fora me dedicando às tarefas do mundo espiritual. Aquilo para mim foi um presente muito grande, e por isso era eternamente grata a ele.

-Vejo que você e Kurama se acertaram, finalmente.

-Finalmente? Falando assim, parece que ele passou décadas tentando algo comigo...

-Não exatamente décadas, mas uma década, talvez.

-Então isso é verdade mesmo? Desde o Torneio das Trevas?

-Sim. Eu sempre achei estranho ele nunca tentar se aproximar de você, mas sabemos o jeito dele. O que importa é que agora vocês estão juntos e felizes.

-Tomara que dure por mais tempo. Mas e como você está? Faz tempo que não conversamos.

-Sim. Eu continuo na mesma, com exceção de que agora prefiro muito mais essa vida de humano à vida de príncipe do Reikai.

-Me desculpe a curiosidade, mas... E a Ayame?

-Bem, nós nunca saímos da estaca zero. As oportunidades que tive para me acertar com ela foram poucas e eu sempre estava cheio de coisas para fazer. Acabou ficando para segundo plano, mas eu me arrependo muito de não ter tomado alguma atitude com ela.

-Koenma, nunca é tarde. Não existe isso de "a oportunidade perfeita". Você precisa ser sincero e se expressar, porque aposto que ela sente o mesmo por você. Já parou pra pensar quanto tempo você perdeu com essa história? Se declare logo, não há outra saída senão essa.

-É, como sempre, você tem razão. Eu só precisava de um incentivo, assim que voltarmos para casa, acho que vou ligar para ela e marcar um café.

-Eu acho digno. Boa sorte.

Ele sorriu e foi embora, me deixando sozinha mais uma vez.

Eu suspirei de alegria mais uma vez, por conta de sentir uma paz muito grande dentro de mim. Quantos romances, quantas risadas e quantas histórias todos que estavam ali passaram...

Decidi que já era hora de voltar para o hotel por que já estava quase na hora do jantar.

Joguei uma pequena concha no mar, fiz um pedido e fui embora.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>

_N/A: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. O próximo já é o último...agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a reedição! **Beijo, LS.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>Na manhã do último dia do ano, fomos assustadoramente acordados pelo despertador do celular de Kurama, que estava mortalmente enfiado debaixo do travesseiro onde minha cabeça estava. Faltou muito pouco para eu arremessar o aparelho longe, mas ao sentir um ressonar genuinamente masculino ao pé do meu ouvido, me esqueci completamente do surto e sorri de forma extremamente idiota.<p>

Era estranho Kurama não estar acordado antes de mim, mas me lembrei da partida de poker que ele jogou com os rapazes na noite anterior, e com certeza bebeu muito saquê. O mais legal de tudo foi ele ter subido para o meu quarto depois do jogo, para "dormir" comigo.

Corei violentamente ao ter flashes dos nossos momentos íntimos da última noite e, principalmente, por ter me lembrado que quando abri os olhos, avistei-o sentado de modo displicente na poltrona, vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer preta (da Calvin Klein, ai meu Deus!). Os músculos das coxas bem torneadas estavam à mostra, assim como a "entradinha" do abdômen. Na minha época de escassez amorosa, eu desejava sempre ser acordada somente pelo aroma do café recém feito que a minha cafeteira elétrica era programada para fazer, mas aquela visão parecia ser muito mais interessante.

Como se estivesse escutando os meus pensamentos, ele abriu os olhos lentamente, e fiquei com dó do quanto sua cara estava amassada.

-Bom dia... – sussurrei enquanto acariciava o rosto dele. Ele sorriu para mim e me puxou para junto do corpo dele, o que me fez perceber que ele estava um pouco... excitado. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e acariciar minhas costas, indicando que gostaria de começar o dia de uma forma bastante agradável.

Porém, Shizuru entrou como um tiro dentro do quarto, interrompendo nosso momento íntimo.

-BOTAN! - Ela ofegava, colocando a mão no peito para tentar se acalmar.

-O que foi? – perguntei assustada pela cara que ela estava fazendo.

-Botan...Ele...Ele tem um-

-"Ele" quem?

-Ele tem um... Um filho!

-Filho? Quem tem um filho, pelo amor de Deus?

-Tiyu tem um filho! – ela gritou, deixando Kurama e eu de queixos caídos.

-Como assim, um filho? Com quem? – perguntei desesperada.

-Er...será que eu devo...? – Kurama apontava a porta, indicando sua dúvida sobre ficar ali ou sair para que Shizuru se sentisse mais à vontade.

-Não! – ela protestou – Fique aí!

Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de que não faria nada que ela não quisesse.

-Senta aqui e conta essa história direito. Respire fundo! – pedi, um pouco nervosa.

-Com a Koto... – o tom de voz de Shizuru passou para um tom choroso e ela se sentou na cama, como se pedisse conforto pela descoberta amarga que fizera após uma noite de amor com o rapaz.

-A Koto? – perguntei, perplexa.

-É, a Koto. E o filho dele já tem quase dez anos! Você tem idéia de que é quase um pré adolescente? – ela começava a gritar, desesperada. Peguei nas mãos dela, que estavam geladas, e acariciei-as, em sinal de solidariedade pela "descoberta" não muito agradável.

-Mas o que você vai fazer agora? – eu perguntei, um pouco receosa sobre a possível reação dela àquela pergunta.

E ela chorou.

-Shizuru, fique calma – Kurama colocou uma das mãos no ombro dela, como se tentasse encorajá-la a ser forte e enfrentar a situação de cabeça erguida (embora não soubéssemos o que ela realmente sentia por Tiyu) – Você está disposta a ficar com ele? Quero dizer, o que você sente por Tiyu?

Ela fungou antes de responder.

-Eu gosto dele. Ele me faz rir. Eu... eu quero ficar com ele. Mas é um filho, gente! – ela gritou, ameaçando pegar o cigarro e acendê-lo ali mesmo.

-Então seja forte, como você sempre foi, e encare esta situação. Se você analisar, não é tão ruim assim. – à medida que ele ia falando, Shizuru ia cessando o choro, e aquilo me encantou de uma forma inexplicável. Como ele era sensível e maravilhoso!

Fiquei com cara de idiota olhando para ele, quase babando, de tão apaixonada.

-Você... você tem razão. Ele foi tão legal comigo até agora. Acho que vou retribuir.

-Isso mesmo, Shizuru. Nós te damos total apoio! – eu exclamei, feliz demais para quem tinha acabado de acordar.

Ela sorriu de forma satisfeita e nos agradeceu, e depois saiu correndo pela porta, nos deixando a sós novamente.

-Acho que resolvemos o problema. – Kurama disse, sorrindo, enquanto deitava novamente, me obrigando a fazer o mesmo.

-Você foi tão legal com ela... obrigada! – agradeci.

-Bem, você pode me retribuir a gentileza de um outro jeito... – ele começou a beijar meu pescoço novamente, me arrancando uma risada alta por me propor coisas sugestivas logo pela manhã.

* * *

><p>Passamos o último dia do ano estirados na areia, sob um sol intenso e maravilhoso.<p>

Desde quando chegamos a Bali, não havíamos conseguido reunir todos na praia um só dia, e por conta disso estávamos nos redimindo daquele descuido para aproveitarmos bem a manhã de sol.

Eu estava extremamente besuntada de óleo bronzeador, deitada de barriga para cima sobre uma esteira laranja fluorescente, me sentindo um filé de peixe frito por causa do calor. Keiko, Shizuru e Yukina também faziam o mesmo, enquanto os rapazes ficavam se escondendo sob a sombra que o nosso bangalô proporcionava. Estávamos todos bebendo os drinks exóticos e extremamente alcoólicos da ilha, mas pouco preocupados se sobreviveríamos até a noite ou não.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre o Torneio das Trevas, local onde se conhecerem pela primeira vez, há dez anos atrás. Era perceptível que Tiyu tentava evitar o assunto, uma vez que foi lá que conheceu Koto, mas mesmo assim o assunto continuou.

-O mais estranho de todos era o time Toguro, sem dúvidas. – Suzuki comentou.

-Aquele baixinho dos Toguros... Nossa, como ele me tirou do sério! Mas nem mesmo ele foi páreo para KazumaKuwabara! – Kuwabara berrava feliz, fazendo a tradicional pose de guerreiro.

-Baka. Você quase morreu nas mãos daquele idiota. – Hiei provocou.

-Ah bom, pensei que você ia falar "nas mãos daquele baixinho". Eu ia ter que te zoar muito, né. O sujo falando do mal lavado. – ele retrucou, arrancando um rosnado dos lábios de Hiei( que, sim, estava usando um bermudão de praia preto e vermelho).

-Ah, Karasu era pior. Acho que ele era afim do Kurama. - Tiyu brincou.

-Deve ter ficado mais ainda depois que Kurama se transformou em Youko! – Yusuke também entrou na brincadeira e Kurama gargalhou.

-Sem contar que ele parecia a Shakira com aquele cabelo loiro. – Jin fez todo mundo gargalhar com aquela comparação idiota, tirada sabe-se Deus de onde.

-Ai gente, tenho medo dele! Mudem de alvo, por favor. – pedi.

-Botan, ele já morreu. E com certeza se estivesse vivo, ia se enquadrar no seu grupo de amigos gays. – Keiko comentou, bebendo um gole da sua bebida.

-Eu, hein? Meus amigos gays são normais. Aquilo era uma aberração. – respondi enquanto ajeitava os óculos de sol no rosto.

-Mas nada supera o Togurão. – Rinku continuou a conversa.

-Sim, aquele cara me dá calafrios até hoje! – Koenma esfregou as mãos nos braços, como se tentasse amenizar uma onda de arrepios.

Eles mudaram o alvo do assunto e começaram a atacar o Toguro grandão e Bui. Um silêncio se fez e eu quase morri do coração quando senti alguém puxar meu pé com força.

-KARASU! – Tiyu gritou com a intenção de me assustar. Eu dei um berro muito alto com o susto e fui motivo de piada pelo resto do dia. É claro que Kurama se sentou do meu lado e me abraçou, ainda que rindo também, mas pelo menos tentou me acalmar.

-Seus idiotas!– eu gritava, nervosa.

-Karasu! Karasu! – Tiyu pulava de um lado para o outro fazendo careta.

Mas eles continuaram a gargalhar feito loucos e me ignoraram deliberadamente. Para a nossa total surpresa, o grupo de meninas que estava no restaurante no primeiro dia em que chegamos a Bali estava chegando para se instalar no bangalô ao lado.

Keiko e eu tiramos os óculos de sol para ter certeza de que elas realmente estavam sentando ao nosso lado na areia, e senti uma onda de ciúmes invadir meu corpo quando vi Kurama e os outros acenarem para elas. Logicamente, Yusuke não se manifestou, ou poderia ser castrado logo no primeiro dia do ano.

-Olha só, suas amigas. – sussurrei para Kurama de forma sarcástica.

Ele apenas me lançou um olhar de reprovação, daqueles que somente os pais tem capacidade, e eu me encolhi toda.

-Konichiwa, minna! – uma garota esbelta de cabelos lisos e negros e olhos cor de violeta acenou sorridente para todos nós. Ela não era alta, mas ainda assim poderia ser confundida com uma modelo de passarela. Estranhamente, notei que os olhos de Hiei se arregalaram levemente e seus lábios se entreabriram.

Rapidamente, dei um cutucão com o cotovelo em Kurama para ele olhar a cena, e ele não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno riso; Hiei parecia estar deslumbrado.

Ela se apresentou como Haroko e logo as amigas se juntaram para se apresentarem também. Sayaka, Akane, Naru, Yumi e Mayuri estavam todas juntas em Bali porque realmente eram modelos, embora comerciais. Estavam ali para fotografar o catálogo de uma campanha de jóias e aproveitaram o trabalho para passarem as festas de final de ano.

Elas se juntaram a mim e Keiko e começaram a conversar animadamente sobre cosméticos, maquiagens e roupas. A primeira impressão que eu tive foi que elas eram aquelas modelos de cristal, cheias de não-me-toque, mas descobrimos que elas eram muito simpáticas (embora isso não fosse capaz de diminuir meu ciúme quando Kurama conversava com uma delas).

-Ei, meninas. Vocês gostariam de passar a virada do ano conosco? – Shizuru foi simpática ao fazer a pergunta, deixando os olhos de todas arregalados e brilhantes de excitação.

Obviamente elas concordaram e eu até achei que seria mais divertido ter a presença de mais pessoas com a turma. É claro que eu já imaginei milhares de beijos, abraços e romance pipocando no ar, mas preferi guardar minhas previsões a ter que causar um rebuliço por ali.

Lá pelas tantas da tarde, eu já tinha parado de beber e continuava fritando sob o sol enquanto conversava com Akane e Naru sobre quais roupas usaríamos na festa de logo mais. Cheguei à conclusão de que Sayaka era a menina misteriosa do encontro de Rinku, porque os dois estavam juntinhos parecendo um casal de namorados, enquanto Haroko tentava, com todas as suas forças, arrancar qualquer assunto que fosse da boca de Hiei (ou tentava arrancar um beijo, falando grosseiramente).

Kurama e Toya estavam lendo um livro, deitados nas espreguiçadeiras à sombra, enquanto o restante já estava quase caindo de bêbado.

-Eu pensei em usar um vestido tomara-que-caia preto, porque enjoei dessa tradição de branco, branco e branco! – Akane falava animada.

-Mas, Aka-chan, você vai ter muito azar se usar preto. Esse ano para você já não foi bom-

-Cale a boca, Naru. É claro que não foi por causa do meu vestido vermelho do ano passado que meu ex-namorado me trocou por um homem de cabelos brancos.

Eu quis rir muito alto daquele comentário de Akane, mas não pela situação em si. O jeito como ela falou, a voz esganiçada, foi mais engraçado do que o previsto, e eu quase me embaracei se não tivesse prendido a respiração para não rir.

-ÚLTIMO DIA DO ANO! QUEM CHEGAR POR ÚLTIMO É MULHER DO TOGURO! – Yusuke, Jin, Suzuki e Tiyu passaram por nós correndo a uma velocidade incrível, indo em direção ao mar, fazendo um monte de areia voar em nossos corpos.

Todas as meninas soltaram xingamentos por virarem bifes à milanesa.

Mas o pior não foi isso.

Eles estavam pelados.

Peladinhos.

Correndo. Coisas balançando.

-Meu Deus, o que deu na cabeça deles? – Yumi gritou desesperada, cobrindo os olhos com uma revista.

-Socorro! – Mayuri e Naru gritaram também, escondendo o rosto nas saídas de praia.

Eu levei uma mão à boca em pleno sinal de choque e olhei para Keiko e Shizuru, que estavam transparentes, como se estivessem sem vida alguma no corpo.

Tive uma crise de riso muito histérica com aquela cena grotesca, daquelas que falta o ar, e fui rapidamente acudida por Kurama, que também ria, assim como todos os outros que estavam lá (menos Keiko e Shizuru, que àquela altura, já estavam enterradas debaixo da areia).

* * *

><p>Ao tentar me concentrar para escolher os acessórios perfeitos que combinariam com meu vestido longo, tive a leve impressão de que todas as mulheres da ilha estavam enfiadas dentro de um espaço muito pequeno; nossas novas amigas aceitaram o convite para passar a virada do ano conosco e aproveitaram para incluir no pacote a arrumação pré-festa no meu quarto do hotel.<p>

Akane foi muito hospitaleira e aplicou seus dons de maquiadora em mim, fazendo uma bela pintura azul nos meus olhos. Ela era alta, um corpo esbelto e bronzeado, e tinha os cabelos curtinhos e tingidos de um loiro muito platinado. Os olhos verdes estavam luxuosamente carregados de sombra dourada e a boca tinha um brilho incolor que dava à ela um charme totalmente diferente.

Naru ficou responsável por nos auxiliar na escolha dos acessórios; ela tinha dezenas de brincos gigantescos, colares exuberantes e toneladas de pulseiras. É claro que eu não queria parecer uma deusa indiana àquela altura do campeonato, mas ela me deu um brinco de presente que eu achei nunca ter visto algo igual: uma pedra semelhante à esmeralda em tamanho grande, em formato de gota, muito reluzente. Ela me aconselhou a usar só aquele brinco, uma vez que era bastante chamativo. Ela usava um colar de pedras laranjas que combinavam com os olhos, complementando a pele branquinha e os longos cabelos dourados.

Shizuru já estava quase pronta, mas o cabelo estava sendo arrumado por Yumi, uma típica japonesa de cabelos negros escorridos e olhos amendoados, super marcados por um traço de delineador preto. Enquanto isso, as gêmeas Mayuri e Sayaka também terminavam de se arrumar. A semelhança entre ambas era enorme e poderiam ser facilmente confundidas se não fosse pela tatuagem de coração que Mayuri tinha na nuca. Elas tinham cabelos castanhos até os ombros e olhos muito azuis, aparentando possuir descendência italiana.

Quando todas estavam prontas, Haroko pediu que todas fossem para a sacada e programou sua câmera fotográfica profissional para tirar uma foto de todas nós e assim fizemos, correndo para não chegarmos atrasadas à praia.

Já eram onze da noite quando todas nós chegamos ao bangalô e, devo confessar, os rapazes estavam maravilhosos! Acho que Bali nunca tinha recebido um grupo de turistas tão lindos quanto ao nosso e eu só confirmei ainda mais o meu pensamento quando avistei aquela raposa vestida com uma calça branca e uma camisa da mesma cor (acho que outras pessoas pareceriam um pai-de-santo, mas estávamos falando de Kurama).Nosso bangalô parecia menor por conta do número de pessoas novas ali, mas eu estava adorando ter tanta gente por perto para festejar. Me sentei no sofá para observar a turma se divertindo e escolhi uma saquerita de kiwi para animar minha noite, que já estava começando muito bem a partir do momento em que Kurama sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou.

-Você está linda – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto acariciava meu braço com a ponta dos dedos. – Aliás, você sempre foi linda.

-Eu vou ficar mal acostumada. – Me aproximei dos lábios dele e o beijei. Durante todos aqueles dias maravilhosos, a minha química com Kurama foi mais do que perfeita, mas em meio àquela felicidade me lembrei de que faltavam apenas dois dias para irmos embora.

Enquanto o beijava, pensei em como poderia ser nossa situação dali pra frente. É claro que em Tóquio não seria a mesma coisa, uma vez que teríamos afazeres mais importantes do que ficar sentados à beira do mar se beijando. Senti uma pequena pontada de tristeza por ter que abandonar aquela vida maravilhosa, mas afastei aqueles pensamentos quando senti os braços de Kurama circularem minha cintura.

Quando nos separamos, meu olhar ficou um pouco baixo e isso chamou a atenção dele, que imediatamente quis saber se tinha acontecido algo.

-Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou demonstrando preocupação.

-Ah, sim, estou bem.

-Seu olhar ficou diferente de repente. No que está pensando? – ele quis saber.

-Não é nada! Acho que a saquerita começou a fazer efeito – ri forçadamente para disfarçar – Ai, acho que estamos mundo paradões! Vamos nos juntar ao pessoal dançante. – sugeri, puxando-o pelo braço até o lugar onde estavam Yusuke, Keiko, Akane, Jin, Tiyu e Shizuru.

Enquanto conversávamos animadamente, Jin e Akane foram para o sofá e em questões de segundos já estavam se beijando. Quando eu ia cutucar Kurama para compartilhar a cena do romance novato, vi que Naru e Shishiwakamaru também estavam se beijando, encostados em um tronco de uma árvore.

-Gente, o que colocaram nessas bebidas? – Keiko comentou quando percebeu que eu estava olhando para os dois casais.

-Parece que até o baixinho foi fisgado.-Yusuke nos contou, quase derrubando todos de surpresa. Procuramos por Hiei e Haroko e não encontramos nenhum dos dois, e por isso deduzimos que a garota poderia ter arrastado Hiei para um canto e tinha a dura missão de transformá-lo em uma pessoa mais simpática e de coração mole (nem se fosse por cinco minutos).

Suzuki conversava com Yumi e parecia estar encantado com a beleza dela, porque era visível o brilho diferente dos olhos dele (não que eu fosse especialista em decifrar os sentimentos das pessoas – especialmente dos homens – somente pelo brilho dos olhos, mas dava para notar que ali rolava um interesse).

Rinku e Toya conversavam com as gêmeas. Eu me senti uma vidente de cargo superior dentro do mundo da astrologia, porque no exato momento em que Shizuru convidou as nossas novas amigas para passarem a virada do ano conosco, eu senti que todos ali iam se arranjar. Yukina e Kuwabara estavam descalços com os pés na água do mar, caminhando de mãos dadas pela orla banhada pela enorme lua cheia. Era muito legal ver todo mundo com um par, até que mudei meus pensamentos ao avistar Koenma sentado em uma pedra, falando ao celular.

Ele era o único ali que não tinha ninguém, mas imaginei que pudesse estar falando com Ayame e por isso não aparentava estar triste por estar sozinho, mesmo porque ele gargalhava e fazia cara de apaixonado.

Quando o relógio marcou meia-noite, todos nós fomos até a orla da praia para assistir a queima de fogos. Foi tudo muito lindo, eu adorava ver aquela enorme quantidade de luzes brilhando no céu. Kurama me beijou e olhou fixamente para os meus olhos.

-O meu pedido acabou de ser atendido. – ele disse, com uma voz suave e séria.

-Oh, e qual é? – perguntei.

-Você. – respondeu sorrindo e me beijou novamente.

Abracei muitas pessoas, fui arrastada pelas meninas até o mar para pularmos as sete ondas, escrevemos nossos pedidos em pequenos pedaços de papel e os jogamos no mar. Naru tinha uma montanha de papeizinhos dobrados, enquanto eu só tinha um. Completamos aquele ritual soltando os papéis na água e depois todas se abraçaram, desejando que o nosso novo ano fosse recheado de coisas boas.

Yusuke levantou sua taça de champanhe e fez uma saudação a todos (esse era o pior momento de todos; eu sempre chorava).

-Pessoal – ele chamou e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção - Fazia tempo que não reuníamos tantos amigos de uma vez só! E por isso eu gostaria de brindar esse momento. À nossa amizade, à nossa força, ao novo ano que vem por aí-

-Aos filhos! – Tiyu gritou com a taça levantada, fazendo Keiko rir e Yusuke ficar azul.

-Aos filhos de Tiyu e Shizuru – Yusuke completou rapidamente, desta vez fazendo Tiyu ficar azul – Enfim, à todas as coisas boas. Ah, aos casais novos também! Ao ReikaiTantei!

-AO REIKAI TANTEI!

Não demorou dois segundos e eu comecei a chorar com a cara enfiada na camisa de Kurama (torcendo para não ter borrado o tecido com a minha maquiagem) enquanto ele me abraçava,rindo daquela situação. Todo mundo bateu palmas, ergueram suas taças em conjunto e assim brindamos a nossa virada do ano.

* * *

><p>Nós dois estávamos sentados à beira do mar, conversando sobre algumas coisas corriqueiras que tinham acontecido durante aquela semana, admirando alguns fogos de artifício que ainda coloriam o céu, provavelmente vindos de outros hotéis que tinham por ali perto.<p>

-Agora você pode me contar o que aconteceu? – ele me abraçava por trás e apoiou o queixo no meu ombro, sussurrando no meu ouvido. Eu demorei um pouco para responder a pergunta dele porque achei que seria muito inconveniente – e quase neurótico – da minha parte querer saber como seria nosso futuro dali pra frente.

-Coisas de mulher.

-Me conte.

-Ai, não tem necessida-

-Me conte. – a voz dele soou firme.

Eu suspirei, derrotada, e fui obrigada a contar. Fiquei com receio de falar o que estava pensando e me passar por ridícula, mas eu não tinha culpa se aquilo estava me incomodando de verdade.

-É que... Já está chegando a hora de irmos embora.

-É. Uma hora isso ia ter que acontecer. – ele sorriu e beijou minha orelha.

-Sim, e eu fiquei pensando... – fiquei em silêncio.

-Ficou pensando...?

-Se nós dois... Depois daqui... – eu não conseguia dizer a frase inteira e senti os braços dele apertarem minha cintura com mais força.

-Por que essa preocupação? Nós estamos muito bem.

-Sim, eu sei, mas... Como vai ser?

-Deixe as coisas acontecerem. – foi a resposta dele, uma das mais torturantes da minha vida.

Todo mundo sabia muito bem que eu sempre fui a mais afobada e impaciente da turma – inclusive Kurama – e naquele momento eu senti uma onda de surto muito grande ameaçando se aproximar de mim.

-Sim. – eu fui obrigada a responder aquilo para colocar um ponto final no assunto, mesmo porque não queria causar um desconforto logo no primeiro dia do ano.

-Vamos aproveitar que ainda estamos na beira da praia, descalços, sem preocupação alguma. – ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu fechei os olhos, sorridente.

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a dar sinal de vida naquela primeira manhã do ano e me senti revigorada, de alguma forma. Eu estava ali, sentada junto ao homem que desejei e estávamos felizes, ainda que momentaneamente. Preferi esquecer todos aqueles problemas que rondavam a minha mente e deixei as coisas fluírem pelo caminho que deveriam.

Daquele jeito, nós dois terminamos juntos na minha cama, com as pernas entrelaçadas e totalmente entregues a um sentimento arriscaria a dizer que mais tarde se tornaria amor.

* * *

><p>Era o último dia em Bali.<p>

Eu quase entrava em depressão cada vez que me lembrava daquele fator, embora procurasse ocupar a minha cabeça com outras coisas (o que era quase impossível, uma vez que passei o dia arrumando minhas malas). Minha cabeça doía um pouco por conta da ressaca de bebidas alcoólicas da noite anterior e eu ansiava por dormir durante o dia todo, mas foi impossí e mais milhares de pessoas nos visitaram no quarto.

À tarde, Kurama e eu conversávamos e eu decidi que precisava tomar um banho gelado para curar minha dor de cabeça. Ele concordou em esperar enquanto eu entrava no banheiro apressada para estar arrumada, porque logo mais nós íamos visitar um templo hindu antigo para fazermos nossos últimos pedidos antes de voltar para Tóquio.

Não demorei muito no chuveiro e voltei correndo para o quarto, mas uma cena me chamou muito a atenção: _este caderno_ estava em cima da cama, entreaberto, e Kurama não estava mais ali.

Antes de ter qualquer reação, congelei por inteira ao pensar na possibilidade de ele ter lido tudo o que eu tinha escrito até então, desde o momento em que planejei entrar nessa viagem.

_Shishiwakamaru._

_O grupo de italianos._

_As mulheres peladas sentadas no colo dele._

_Kido._

_Detalhes idiotas sobre o nosso primeiro beijo._

_Detalhes sórdidos de uma noite de sexo selvagem._

_Tudo. _

Exatamente tudo o que eu gostaria de ter compartilhado com alguém e não tive coragem o suficiente estava escrito e ele leu.

Maldito hábito de jornalista em querer registrar todos os momentos diferentes da vida, ainda mais em um caderno (quando se existe notebooks, netbooks, tablets, etc.).

Eu fiquei muito apavorada naquele instante. Além de tudo aquilo, Kurama com certeza tinha lido oitenta por cento do caderno, que falava exclusivamente sobre a pessoa dele.

-Ai, Deus... – murmurei desesperada.

Me troquei o mais rápido possível e fui correndo atrás dele, que não estava no quarto, mas sim no hall do hotel, aguardando a minha chegada.

-Kurama! – gritei, ofegante. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão de dúvida.

-Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu... Eu pensei que você ia me esperar no quarto.

Ele me abriu um sorriso muito lindo e veio até mim, me abraçando em seguida.

-Nós íamos demorar mais se eu ficasse por lá. Você sabe... – ele riu, malicioso.

Mas se ele tinha lido o meu caderno, não deveria estar agindo naturalmente como estava, a não ser que fosse um ator profissional do mais alto escalão da trupe de Hollywood.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, ansiosa.

-Não! – ele respondeu surpreso, franzindo o cenho. Achei melhor não implicar com aquele assunto, porque realmente não parecia ser do feitio dele invadir minha privacidade daquele jeito.

Ele me apressou para irmos logo ao templo, já que o pessoal estava à nossa espera em frente ao hotel. Não sei como, mas conseguiram nos enfiar dentro de uma van, para que todos fossem juntos e voltassem juntos.

Eu estava com muito sono e, por isso, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e cochilei até chegar ao nosso destino. Percebi que houve um grande falatório durante o caminho, mas nem me importei em escutar do quê se tratava.

Quando nós chegamos, o sol ameaçava ir embora e eu avistei uma das coisas mais belas em toda a minha vida: o Templo Mãe. Era realmente enorme, e quem não fosse acostumado com a escadaria do templo de Genkai, estava encrencado.

O lugar não estava muito cheio, mas dava pra ver que tinha vários turistas japoneses por ali, o que nos confortou bastante e nos familiarizou com o ambiente. Apesar do Hinduísmo não ser uma prática do nosso país, nós admirávamos sua tradição e filosofia. Tirei milhares de fotos até chegarmos à porta do templo.

Alguns de nós foram até as imagens e fontes para rezar, enquanto outros faziam poses para fotos junto com as estátuas, plantas e monumentos (esqueci de mencionar que Haroko e a trupe estavam conosco).

Eu estava longe do restante, próxima apenas de Kurama, que rezava em silêncio, ajoelhado diante de uma imagem. Não que eu também não fosse espirituosa, ou coisas do tipo, mas já que eu não era hinduísta, não via um motivo aparente para conversar com as estátuas.

Enquanto me perdia no meio dos meus devaneios, quase morri do coração quando senti meu brinco ser violentamente puxado, quase rasgando minha orelha. Dei um grito muito alto e as pessoas que estavam por perto me lançaram olhares mortíferos (inclusive Kurama). Eu fiquei em estado de choque quando vi um macaquinho segurando o meu objeto nas mãos, mexendo a cabecinha freneticamente e fazendo um barulho assustador para mim.

Levei uma das mãos à boca, tentando conter o choque, e para o meu alívio total vi Kurama chegar perto.

-Botan, você não escutou o que o nosso guia disse na van? – ele perguntou, um pouco decepcionado.

-Eu...Eu estava com fones. – respondi, envergonhada. Porém ele sorriu de uma forma divertida, e tirou de dentro do bolso da calça um pacote de bolachas. Deu um pedaço para o macaco, que largou meu brinco no chão com uma displicência que jamais vi igual na vida, e logo tratou de sumir das nossas vistas, pulando de galho em galho feliz e saltitante com a sua mais nova iguaria nas mãos.

-C-como é? – gaguejei, incrédula. O macaco devolveu meu brinco em troca de comida?

-Eles fazem isso em troca de comida. O guia nos avisou para tomarmos cuidado com os nossos pertences, porque esses carinhas são especialistas em roubar turistas.

Eu ainda estava em choque. Nunca tinha sido assaltada na minha vida, exceto pela vez do macaco balinês.

Contei para todos sobre o massacre do macaco de uma forma extremamente exagerada e teatral e todos caíram na gargalhada, fazendo o guarda do local nos dar uma bronca categórica.

Depois daquilo, nós ganhamos o dia e seguimos em direção a um restaurante na areia da praia, para nos despedirmos de Bali, já que nosso vôo sairia de madrugada do aeroporto da capital.

Todos estavam em clima de depressão. Com certeza tivemos momentos divertidos e inesquecíveis, e chegamos à conclusão de que todos ficaram _Baliados_ por aquele lugar.

-Eu não queria ir embora. – Shizuru comentou um pouco triste.

-Eu também não. Me arrependo de ter duvidado da culinária daqui. – Yukina concordou.

-Calma, gente. Nós podemos programar uma outra viagem ainda mais bombástica para as próximas férias. Nós podemos fazer isso todos os anos! – eu quis parecer animada, mas não estava funcionando. Acredito que, de todas, eu era a pior.

Todo mundo suspirava. As nossas novas amigas iam embarcar junto conosco, já que também moravam em Tóquio. Conhecê-las foi uma das coisas boas que aconteceram por lá, além dos romances, das bebedeiras e das risadas.

Mas, além de todo aquele clima de velório, notei que Kurama estava um pouco estranho. Ele não chegava muito perto de mim, não mais me abraçava como costumava fazer em público e nem mesmo lançava os sorrisos lindos para mim.

_Culpa do caderno._

-Kurama está estranho. – as duas olharam para mim.

-Por quê? – perguntaram juntas.

-Não sei. Desconfio que, enquanto eu tomava banho hoje à tarde, ele leu meu caderno.

-E isso é ruim? Você apenas escreveu coisas legais sobre o romance de vocês – Shizuru disse com uma voz serena para tentar me tranquilizar, mas ao perceber que eu não respondi ao comentário, ficou séria. – Não é?

-Shishiwakamaru. Italianos. Mulheres peladas. Só te digo isso. – completei, para a total surpresa e desgosto dela.

-Botan-chan, fale com ele. É impossível uma pessoa mudar de humor tão rápido assim. – Yukina me encorajou.

-Mas eu tenho vergonha! Como vou chegar para ele e assumir que realmente acho Shishiwakamaru interessante e coisas do tipo? – eu me exaltei um pouco.

-Botan-chan, acalme-se. Pense que vocês começaram há pouco uma história tão legal e bonitinha... Mais de dez anos de espera e só agora ele teve a oportunidade de ficar com você. – Yukina disse aquelas palavras simples, mas que foram capazes de fazer um estalo no meu cérebro.

-E por isso ele não vai te deixar só porque leu suas anotações secretas. – Shizuru completou, me encorajando mais ainda.

Eu respirei fundo e concordei com tudo o que elas disseram, embora meu nervosismo fosse muito mais evidente do que a coragem. Mas, afinal de contas, Kurama era um rapaz muito compreensivo e calmo, e isso certamente contribuiria para que nossa conversa fluísse em paz.

Eu resolvi deixar para conversar depois, quando estivéssemos à sós no quarto, para evitar que muita gente estivesse por perto butucando nossa conversa (principalmente Shishiwakamaru). Mesmo porque ele estava sentado junto com os meninos, conversando animadamente. Apesar disso, ainda me sentia mal por não receber a atenção dele como estava acostumada.

O pessoal decidiu voltar para o hotel porque já estava ficando tarde e nós teríamos que acordar muito cedo no dia seguinte. Quando chegamos, fiquei ansiosa para ficar junto com o meu ruivo de olhos verdes e poder ter a chance de explicar a ele que este caderno não passava de um pseudo-diário de adolescente.

Porém, para o meu total desgosto, desespero e choque, ele avisou que ia para o seu quarto.

Com certeza tinha alguma coisa de errado naquela história, e eu me senti muito culpada por estar correndo o risco de perde-lo mais uma vez por bobagens. Por razões óbvias, Shizuru não veio para o quarto e quase surtei ao descobrir que as coisas dela nem estavam mais ali.

Ou seja: eu ia dormir sozinha, preocupada, ansiosa, vomitando de cinco em cinco minutos (sem contar a dor de barriga que era de praxe).

Fui até a sacada e me sentei na espreguiçadeira, admirando o luar sobre o mar; eu não veria mais aquela cena durante um bom tempo e não tinha certeza mais de nada na minha vida. Kurama aconselhou que nós vivêssemos o momento, porque estava bom daquele jeito. Mas eu não queria viver daquele jeito, sem um propósito, sem um objetivo e sem um rótulo. Afinal de contas, ele era meu namorado, meu caso amoroso, meu amante, meu o quê?

Soltei a respiração pesadamente. Mas que droga, eu não era forte o bastante nem para enfrentar uma pequena crise com um casinho romântico. Estiquei as pernas para apoiá-las no parapeito da sacada e sentir meu sangue circular melhor, depois de uma sessão de escadarias do templo bastante puxada. Até arrisquei olhar para o lado e verificar se Shishiwakamaru estava lá e tinha disponibilidade para conversar, mas as luzes estavam apagadas. Provavelmente todos estavam dormindo porque já era quase meia noite, e o voo saía as cinco da madrugada.

Acenei para o mar, feito uma criança idiota, tranquei a porta de vidro e me enfiei debaixo dos lençóis, sozinha pela primeira vez desde o natal.

* * *

><p>A ilha ficava cada vez menor, cercada pela imensidão de água azul turquesa. Senti uma lágrima tímida escorrer pela minha bochecha e ri debochadamente daquilo, imediatamente.<p>

Ah, Bali.

Um dia eu voltarei e terei uma história melhor ainda para contar.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Pegadinha do Malandro! Era para ser o último capítulo, mas precisei fazer mais um para a história ter sentido. Vou postá-lo ainda essa semana. Agradecimentos especiais à **Donna Rossa, Kira Urashima, Daniela** e **botan-youko** pelos comentários (a cueca boxer desse capítulo satisfez vocês? Kakakaka). **Beijos, LS.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

><p>Eu não troquei uma palavra sequer com Kurama durante toda aquela viagem.<p>

Ele não se sentou do meu lado e eu fiquei bastante chateada com isso, mas procurei não deixar transparecer muito, porque detestava as pessoas em cima de mim, querendo saber detalhes que não cabiam a nenhuma delas. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido e, mesmo se ele tivesse lido coisas que não deveria, era exagero demais ficar sem falar comigo.

_Monstra_, eu pensava.

Quando nós chegamos a Tóquio, senti uma tristeza enorme dentro de mim. Nossa estadia no paraíso tinha acabado e a magia do romance também. Não quis ir junto com Kurama para casa e recusei a oferta dele em pedir para o motorista me dar uma carona. Chamei um táxi no aeroporto e, assim que ele chegou (muito rápido) me despedi de todos, sentindo uma vontade enorme de chorar. Aquilo tudo foi maravilhoso!

Acenei para todos e entrei no carro, não desgrudando o olhar de Kurama. Ele ia ficando cada vez mais longe, e longe, e longe... Pelo menos ele tinha me oferecido uma carona e falou comigo, o que não era de todo o ruim. Mas será que ele ia me descartar como um objeto sem valor algum, só porque estávamos de volta à nossa cidade e a atmosfera era outra?

Eu, que costumava sempre ser muito simpática e solícita com as pessoas que não conhecia, não ousei trocar uma palavra sequer com o motorista do táxi. Mas uma frase de uma música que tocava no rádio me chamou bastante a atenção.

-"_Give up yourself until this moment, the time is now."_

_A hora é agora._

Sorri com tristeza transbordando pelos olhos. Era melhor dar tempo ao tempo, porque logo a depressão pós-viagem ia passar.

* * *

><p>Passaram-se três dias desde a nossa volta, o que significava que era a data do meu aniversário. Ainda estava de férias e por isso tive tempo de organizar um encontro com a turma (inclusive Kurama) em um restaurante bastante badalado para comemorar meus 25 anos.<p>

Passei a tarde toda ligando para as pessoas, encomendei um bolo maravilhoso e rosa, reservei as mesas e ainda tive tempo de sobra para me arrumar de modo impecável. Às oito da noite, estaríamos todos reunidos novamente para celebrar meu aniversário e relembrarmos situações legais da nossa viagem.

Terminei a vistoria da minha imagem no espelho e sorri satisfeita: meus cabelos estavam soltos e bem lisos, eu usava um _trench coat_ preto curto, e botas pretas na altura das coxas. Marquei bastante os olhos com delineador preto e na boca coloquei um pouco de brilho labial. Já que era pra ficar mais velha, que fosse em grande estilo, mesmo porque Kurama estaria lá e seria a chance perfeita de resolver o impasse do nosso romance.

Entre milhares de desfiladas na frente do espelho, quase pisoteei minha gata várias vezes, pobrezinha. Desde quando voltei, ela não saía do meu pé, pedindo carinho o tempo todo, porque certamente estava morta de saudades.

-Yuki, vai dar tudo certo, não é? – eu perguntei para a gata e ela inclinou a cabecinha, com dúvida nos olhinhos azuis. Certamente ela não responderia e ainda me achava uma idiota por tentar conversar com um animal.

Escutei a buzina do táxi e desci, alegre e ansiosa.

* * *

><p>-Mizuno Botan.<p>

-Por favor, senhorita Mizuno, me acompanhe. É a primeira a chegar.

Quando a recepcionista disse aquilo, eu levei um susto. Eu estava vinte minutos atrasada e ninguém tinha chego ainda? Chequei minha bolsa freneticamente em busca do meu celular, mas para meu total desgosto, eu tinha esquecido em casa.

Sentei e decidi pedir uma garrafa de champanhe pequena para beber enquanto aguardava a chegada dos meus amigos. O garçom se ofereceu para abrir o pedido da comida, mas garanti que estava apenas aguardando o restante das pessoas.

-Eles já vão chegar. Obrigada. – agradeci, sorrindo.

Passaram mais vinte minutos.

Nada.

O garçom veio novamente e eu disse a mesma coisa de antes, mas aproveitei que ele estava ali e pedi uma água com gás.

Mais vinte minutos.

Eu começava a achar que tinham esquecido de mim, quando avistei um grupo de garçons carregando um bolo rosa com velinhas que explodiam, cantando parabéns. Sorri envergonhada por julgar meus amigos daquela forma e aliviada ao mesmo tempo por ver o grupo se aproximando.

Meu sorriso morreu quando eles desviaram da minha mesa e presentearam a moça da mesa vizinha com o bolo.

Respirei fundo e mentalizei que aquilo talvez fizesse parte do meu inferno astral, mesmo porque as ruas da capital estavam congestionadas e isso poderia estar impedindo as pessoas de chegarem ali no restaurante.

Mas aí, mais uma hora tinha se passado e eu estava sentada sozinha com a garrafa de champanhe vazia, o que indicava que eu estava um pouco alterada emocionalmente.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para eu constatar que todos tinham se esquecido do meu aniversário e, com muita raiva, paguei a conta, peguei meu bolo de volta (que estava na cozinha do restaurante) e fui embora. Chamei diversos táxis, mas nenhum parecia estar com vontade de parar o carro para acolher uma fracassada sem amigos como eu.

Finalmente, eu consegui um e entrei como um tiro nele, temendo que alguém visse a fracassada andando sozinha pelas ruas, carregando um bolo, abandonada em pleno aniversário.

O senhorzinho motorista foi muito simpático e perguntou o que tinha acontecido comigo, "uma moça tão bonita, sozinha e com cara de choro". Contei para ele sobre a consideração dos meus amigos comigo e até cogitei convidá-lo para comer o bolo comigo, para que pelo menos eu não passasse o meu aniversário comemorando sozinha. Mas achei melhor desconsiderar a hipótese, porque seria depressivo demais da minha parte comemorar meu aniversário com um motorista de táxi desconhecido e cinqüenta anos mais velho do que eu.

Cheguei em casa sentindo os olhos encherem d'água e não fiz muita cerimônia para começar a chorar. Fui direto para o quarto para ver a situação de chamadas perdidas no meu celular e vi que tinham algumas mensagens de Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina e Haroko, todas relacionadas ao trânsito da capital, à dificuldade de andar de carro por conta da neve, etc. Talvez chegassem atrasadas ou não fossem, assim como os seus respectivos pares. Suspirei, bastante desanimada. Tive a certeza de que a minha depressão pós-viagem e o conflito com Kurama faziam parte do meu inferno astral. Eu procurava entender porque ele resolveu me ignorar de uma hora para outra, mas constatei que estava abatida demais para colocar meu cérebro para funcionar. Nem tirei as botas do pé e me joguei na cama, sendo carinhosamente recebida pela minha gata. Acariciei a cabeça dela e sorri, triste, mas rapidamente consegui pegar no sono e assim, dormi.

Minha gata miava freneticamente ao pé da minha cama e eu fui obrigada a me levantar, mesmo porque eu tinha que acordar de qualquer jeito, uma vez que estava vestida para matar e precisava colocar meu pijama surrado para conseguir relaxar. Ela miava por conta da campainha, que já estava tocando há séculos, mas só fui perceber naquele instante.

Fui rastejando até a porta da sala, pouco me importando se minha cara estava amassada ou se estava parecendo um urso panda por causa da maquiagem dos olhos borrada. Estranhei o fato de o senhor porteiro não ter me comunicado que eu tinha visitas, mas enfim. Se alguém gritasse alto no corredor do prédio por ter visto a cena do monstro do lago Ness, a culpa não era minha.

Ao abrir a porta, fiquei surpresa ao ver Kurama parado, vestindo uma camisa preta e calça social, usando um perfume maravilhoso com as mãos atrás das costas, como se ele escondesse algo, me encarando. Um sorriso fino e tímido se formou nos lábios quando me viu.

-Feliz aniversário. – ele sussurrou e me estendeu um buquê de flores.

Eu fiquei sem reação alguma, porque não esperava que ele viesse até o meu apartamento, lindo daquele jeito, me trazendo flores, depois de dias sem se manifestar e ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Oh... Obrigada! – agradeci, pegando o buquê com surpresa nos olhos. Eram flores azuis, muito belas, que eu jamais havia visto antes. E eu realmente adorava ganhar flores, embora fizesse anos que não ganhava de ninguém.

-Eu posso...? – ele quis perguntar se podia entrar.

-Ah, me desculpe! Entre, por favor! – peguei nas mãos dele e o trouxe para dentro do apartamento, trancando a porta em seguida.

-Fui até o restaurante, mas não tinha mais ninguém lá. Achei que pudesse te encontrar aqui. – Kurama se justificou, alegando que saiu tarde da empresa do pai e ainda pegou muito trânsito para chegar até o local combinado.

-Ah, eu imaginei. Mas, na verdade, eu fiquei sozinha esperando todo mundo. – respondi, cheirando as flores. Notei que ele arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa.

-Ninguém foi? – ele perguntou, incrédulo. – Por quê não me ligou?

-Eu esqueci o celular aqui. – sorri sem graça.

-Ainda bem que vim para cá. Não gostaria de saber que você passou o seu aniversário sozinha.

-Agora está tudo bem.

Enquanto falava, ele parecia analisar cada detalhe dos móveis, dos quadros, das paredes e cortinas. Parou os olhos sobre os porta-retratos que eu tinha em cima de um pequeno aparador. Tinha uma foto minha com minha família, uma minha com as meninas e uma da turma toda em Bali.

-Você já revelou as fotos de Bali? – ele perguntou, pegando o objeto nas mãos.

-Não todas.

Ele olhou a foto mais uma vez e sorriu. Percebi que ele carregava uma sacola bonita pendurada em um dos braços.

-Adorei as flores.

-Você sabe que flor é essa? – ele perguntou em um tom divertido, ainda analisando a foto.

-Não.

– São peônias azuis.

Então aquelas flores eram as famosas peônias, significado do meu nome? Fiquei maravilhada por ele se lembrar daquele detalhe, mas era esperado vindo de quem vinha; botânico, manipulador de plantas e vegetais, como não saberia da existência das peônias?

-São lindas! Eu adorei! – cheirei as flores novamente e notei que ele se aproximou de mim.

-Eu as criei especialmente para você. – ele parou bem à minha frente. Levantei os olhos para admirá-lo e chegar à conclusão de que senti muito a falta da presença dele naqueles dias que se passaram após nossa viagem. Ele se aproximou, diminuindo a distância entre nossas bocas cada vez mais, até que me beijou. Me beijou com muita paixão, saudade e vontade. Eu enlacei meus braços pelo pescoço dele e senti um alívio enorme dentro do coração quando nós nos beijamos. Todos aqueles pensamentos ruins tinham desaparecido em um piscar de olhos.

-Por que você me evitou durante todos esses dias? – criei coragem e perguntei, com a minha testa colada na testa dele.

-Eu li o seu caderno.

_Ferrou!_

-Ah... Você... leu? – fiquei extremamente envergonhada e sem saber o que fazer quando ele apenas confirmou o que eu já tinha certeza.

-Sim. E vou ser bem sincero com você. Não gostei muito das coisas que eu li.

_E quem mandou ser tão xereta? Ai, mas estamos falando do Kurama... E ele é tão lindo que acho que vou deixá-lo xeretar o que ele quiser, quantas vezes quiser..._

Antes de pensar em ficar irada pela falta de respeito dele em ir fuçando nas coisas alheias, enfiei o rosto nas minhas duas mãos, sem saber como reagir àquilo.

_Respire, Botan. _

-Foi por isso que comprei outro para você.

Quando escutei aquilo, abri os olhos e o vi sorrir para mim e tirar da sacola um enorme caderno de capa dourada. Respirei aliviada e, meio sem graça, abracei ele novamente.

-Obrigada. E me desculpe. – falei baixinho, pegando o caderno das mãos dele.

-Por que "desculpe"?

-Porque sei que deve ter sido chato para você ler algumas coisas que estavam ali e-

-Não foi culpa sua. Foi culpa minha.

_É claro que foi culpa sua, mas te dou um desconto por você ser o Kurama._

-Eu... não sei o que dizer.

-Mas agora você vai poder escrever exclusivamente sobre a _nossa_ história.

Senti um arrepio na espinha ao escutar as palavras dele, mais ainda quando ele pegou uma caixinha aveludada de dentro do bolso e me deu. Aquela era a típica cena que esperamos a vida toda para vivenciar, e estava acontecendo comigo. Prendi a respiração e recebi a caixinha em minhas mãos. Abri e fiquei encantada com uma correntinha de prata com o pingente mais lindo que já tinha visto: um coração bem pequeno de cristal, que carregava um brilho muito intenso quando refletia a luz. Fiquei muito impressionada e o abracei com força, como se jamais quisesse deixá-lo escapar novamente.

-Kurama... – ele colocou delicadamente uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela minha bochecha, pousando na minha boca, como se pedisse para que eu não dissesse mais nada.

-Somos só você e eu agora. – ele sussurrou com os lábios encostados nos meus.

Seja lá o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas me senti a pessoa mais feliz e realizada do mundo. Nunca fui muito a favor dos relacionamentos ficarem sérios da noite para o dia, mas apesar de rápido, o nosso estava andando pelo caminho certo.

Enquanto nós nos beijávamos, Kurama me ergueu em seu colo, com a intenção de me levar para o quarto. O único problema é que ele não sabia onde ficava e, por isso, voltei ao chão e segurei a mão dele carinhosamente para guiá-lo até lá.

Quando chegamos, a luz estava apagada somente com um abajur vermelho aceso em um canto, e uma fumaça branca e estranha rodeou Kurama, indicando que havia se transformado em Youko. Por conta daquilo, eu já sabia o que me esperava nas próximas horas. Ele me pegou em seu colo novamente, e como era notável a diferença do corpo de Kurama quando estava transformado em youkai; ainda forte, mas um pouco mais. Incrivelmente sedutor e selvagem, mas ainda com resquícios de delicadeza.

Ele sentou-se na cama comigo sentada no seu colo, e separou os lábios dos meus para me observar por alguns segundos, dando um meio sorriso de satisfação ao notar que eu ofegava e estava morrendo de saudades daquilo tudo.

Apertou minha nuca com força, deslizando uma das mãos sobre as minhas coxas, até chegar às nádegas.

-Você é minha... – ele sussurrou enquanto beijava minha orelha, passando pelas bochechas, até chegar ao lábios novamente - ...e de mais ninguém.

Ele deslizou a boca e senti a pele do meu pescoço ser perfurada delicadamente pelos dentes dele, me fazendo sentir uma leve dor, mas sabia que aquele era o ritual de um youkai para marcar sua parceira, indicando assim que ela tinha um _dono_.

-Kurama. – apertei os ombros dele com força, o que talvez tenha feito pensar que havia me machucado.

-Eu te machuquei? – ele perguntou, com os olhos dourados cintilando, demonstrando preocupação.

-É claro que não. – sorri, acariciando os cabelos curtos da franja dele, que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos.

-Agora – ele continuou com os beijos provocantes – nenhum youkai vai se atrever a chegar perto de você.

Eu já havia escutado alguma coisa parecida assim antes; um youkai marcava a sua parceira para que ficasse visível aos outros youkais que ela possuía um dono, demonstrando que era digna de respeito.

Embora não entendesse o real motivo de Kurama ainda se transformar em Youko, uma vez que havia abandonado esse título há anos atrás para viver como um humano comum, me senti muito completa e protegida por causa daquela marca.

-Não me deixe mais. – sussurrei contra os lábios dele, de olhos fechados, como se pudesse sentir sua aura se unir à minha.

-Nunca mais. – ele respondeu, me beijando com carinho.

* * *

><p><em>Onze meses depois...<em>

A minha história de amor com ele começou a ser escrita de forma decente nesse caderno e hoje, enquanto lia tudo o que se passou há alguns meses, percebi o quanto sou feliz. Nós dois compramos um apartamento juntos, para que ali fosse o lugar ideal para um casal apaixonado viver, decorado de acordo com o gosto de cada um de nós. Juntamos nossos gatos, que até formavam um casal interessante.

O final do ano estava se aproximando novamente, mas ainda não havíamos decidido o que faríamos. Cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de viajarmos para Abu Dhabi, já que ele tinha quase prometido que faríamos uma visita ao país assim que tivéssemos a oportunidade, mas achei melhor deixar para uma próxima ocasião. Não era exatamente o nosso primeiro natal juntos, mas talvez Kurama tivesse a idéia de juntar nossas famílias para que se conhecessem melhor (confesso que me apaixonei por Shiori desde a primeira conversa que tivemos, ela é uma fofa!).

Meu ano tinha sido um pouco mais sossegado e, por conta disso, consegui antecipar minhas férias em alguns dias e estava relaxando como deveria, deitada na nossa enorme cama de casal, afundada nos travesseiros e cobertas; estava mais frio do que no ano anterior.

Kurama também estava de férias e disse que ia precisar sair para correr atrás de negócios, os quais ele não quis me contar o que era, e que Yusuke e Koenma iam com ele. É claro que coisa boa não era, porque se Yusuke estava no meio, estavam aprontando alguma.

A minha curiosidade costumava ser muito pior do que qualquer ser humano, e por isso liguei para Keiko para verificar se ela sabia de algo, mas ela se demonstrou tão irada quanto eu.

Suspirei, desanimada, e fui terminar de decorar a nova árvore de natal que compramos, muito maior e mais bonita do que a minha. Pelo menos naquele ano eu teria o prazer de repetir o ritual que adorava quando criança. Os gatos rolavam em cima dos enfeites e chegaram até a quebrar alguns, me deixando de cabelo em pé e totalmente sem paciência.

-Vou fazer um café.

Enquanto estava na cozinha, escutei a porta abrindo e os três rapazes entraram em casa carregando um monte de sacolas.

-Cheguei, meu amor. – Kurama entrou na cozinha e me deu um rápido beijo, como sempre fazia quando voltava para casa.

-O que são essas sacolas? – perguntei, desconfiada, esperando a cafeteira terminar de passar o café.

-Vamos fazer uma festinha na sua casa, Botan. – Yusuke respondeu, com certeza em tom de provocação (ele sabia que eu tinha pavor de festas em lugares pequenos e fechados) entrando na cozinha, seguido por Koenma.

-E quem deixou? – perguntei, segurando uma faca de forma ameaçadora.

-Botan, guarde isso. – Kurama pediu baixinho e eu obedeci.

-Não é nada disso, Botan. Vamos fazer um jantar aqui para você, Keiko e Ayame. – Koenma respondeu.

-"Vamos" significa "vocês vão"?

-Isso mesmo, queridinha. Vocês podem ficar fofocando à vontade na sala, assistindo novelas e essas coisas tontas que as mulheres gostam de fazer. Os machos é que vão comandar a cozinha hoje. – Yusuke comentou, debochado, enquanto guardava algumas garrafas de champanhe na geladeira.

-Oh sim, tontas. Legal mesmo é ficar se atracando no chão com um bando de marmanjos peludos, né Yusuke? – provoquei – Acho bom mesmo o jantar ser por conta de vocês, porque eu estou muito cansada e tenho dois gatos para supervisionar. Vou terminar de montar minha árvore.

Notei um estranho brilho nos olhos dos três, como se soubessem de algo que eu não sabia.

Quando voltei à sala, notei que havia três caixinhas do mesmo tamanho embaixo da árvore semi-pronta. Eram de tamanho médio e estavam muito bem embrulhadas.

-O que é isso aqui? – perguntei em um tom mais alto, para que eles escutassem da cozinha. Mas não foi necessário gritar novamente, os três já estavam a postos atrás de mim.

-Nada. – responderam em uníssono.

-Ah, nada? Então eu estou tendo alucinações?

-Botan, você 'tá muito chata hoje! Que foi, 'tá de TPM? – Yusuke perguntou com a voz um pouco alterada.

-Não, eu só quero saber o que é isso, oras! – fiz uma birrinha infantil.

-Botan. – Kurama me chamou com a voz séria e eu já sabia o que significava.

-Ok,ok. Vou dormir.

Os três sorriram aliviados e voltaram para a cozinha.

À noite, Keiko, Ayame e eu conversávamos sentadas aconchegantes nos sofás novos da minha sala, deixando a televisão ligada em um canal de músicas, enquanto os homens se matavam na cozinha (devo confessar que senti uma vontade ENORME de agarrar Kurama de avental). Ficamos muito curiosas por conta das gargalhadas que vinham da cozinha e tentamos fazer um bolão pra ver quem adivinhava o que tinha dentro das caixinhas.

-Eu não faço a menor idéia. – Ayame começou.

-Eu também, mas achei muito estranho os três saírem juntos. Geralmente tem o Kuwabara, o Tiyu... – Keiko deu a opinião dela.

-Vamos abrir? – sugeri com um brilho arteiro nos olhos.

-Não. – elas me responderam.

Nossa brincadeira de adivinhação foi interrompida quando os três cozinheiros saíram da cozinha e trouxeram o jantar para a mesa da sala.

-Para hoje temos Lasanha à Yusuke, Frango assado à moda Reikai e salada de Legumes Devoradores de Ossos do Makai. – Yusuke berrou no meio da sala de jantar, atraindo olhares incrédulos em sua direção.

-Cala a boca, Yusuke. – Keiko interrompeu a apresentação de pratos dele e se sentou à mesa, assim como Ayame e eu.

-Que pratos lindos! Acho que nem eu consigo fazê-los tão bonitos assim... – choraminguei, recebendo um carinho na mão por parte de Kurama.

-Adoro tudo o que você faz. – ele disse, me dando um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Ei, vâmo pará com isso aí. Vamos ao que interessa! – Yusuke interrompeu.

-Ah, verdade. – Kurama fez que se lembrou.

-Meninas. – Koenma nos chamou e olhamos todas em direção a ele. – Como o natal está chegando e amamos muito vocês, decidimos comprar presentes iguais para que cada uma não se esqueça jamais de nós.

-Mesmo se outro Zé ruela inventar de aparecer. – Yusuke emendou.

-O que nós esperamos do fundo do coração que não aconteça. – Kurama completou, direcionando o olhar dele para a marca no meu pescoço, me fazendo corar.

-Falem logo! – Keiko protestou.

-Estamos curiosas! – Ayame concordou com ela.

-Vou trazer as caixinhas aqui. – decidi, levantei da cadeira e peguei as três caixas, distribuindo-as para as meninas, e voltei o meu lugar.

-Achamos que vocês iam gostar muito disso, e por isso, como somos bons namorados, decidimos presenteá-las com... – Yusuke fez suspense.

-Podem abrir. – Kurama concluiu.

Nós três rasgamos os pacotes como se não houvesse amanhã, e abrimos as caixas ao mesmo tempo, ansiosas pelo quê poderia ter ali dentro.

Quando finalmente vimos o que tinha ali dentro, a expressão de choque, surpresa e êxtase foi unânime.

-Não acredito. – Keiko quase sussurrou.

-Ai, meu Deus! – exclamei.

Ayame ficou sem reação e os olhos encheram d'água.

**-PASSAGENS PARA O REVEILLON EM BALI! **– gritamos emocionadas.

Os três rapazes sorriram, satisfeitos por presenciarem a nossa reação de felicidade ao nos depararmos com passagens para a volta ao paraíso, para mais uma virada do ano encantadora.

-Não acredito que vamos voltar! – gritei, abraçando Kurama.

-Eu finalmente vou saber do que vocês tanto falavam! – Ayame beijou Koenma, sendo imitada por Keiko.

-É claro que nós vamos junto. – Yusuke tratou de avisar.

-O pessoal vai com a gente? – Keiko perguntou a respeito da turma que viajara no ano anterior.

-Dessa vez, não. Cada um vai passar com suas famílias, agora que todos são um casal. – Kurama riu ao responder.

Abracei mais uma vez minha raposa, não conseguindo conter a felicidade dentro de mim, ansiosa pelos próximos dias que viriam a seguir, quando teríamos que arrumar nossas malas e nos preparar para aquela viagem sensacional.

-O que seria de nós sem vocês... – pisquei para as meninas, sorrindo.

-Então, façamos um brinde a nós e à nossa viagem! – Koenma ergueu a taça de champanhe e nós fizemos o mesmo, comemorando e saudando às nossas vidas de casal.

Olhei carinhosamente para Kurama, que me retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso de felicidade que sempre fazia meu coração acelerar.

* * *

><p><em>Música: Sanctuary – Utada Hikaru<em>

Depois que nossos convidados foram embora, Kurama e eu conseguimos arrumar todo o apartamento e deixá-lo limpinho e arrumado, mas aquilo de certo forma nos cansou. Fomos para a sacada namorar um pouco e observar as luzes da cidade, respirando um pouco de ar puro. Eu fazia o máximo que podia para não parecer uma idiota totalmente apaixonada perto de Kurama, mas era quase impossível, e ele sabia disso. Depois de tanto tempo sem saber da paixonite dele por mim, acabei me sentindo muito culpada e quis retribuir cada dia desperdiçado com muito carinho e dedicação.

Eu estava com os braços cruzados sobre o parapeito e ele me abraçou, me fazendo virar de frente para ele. Eu apenas sorri e enlacei seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

-Gostou do presente? – ele perguntou com os olhos fechados.

-Não tenho nem o que dizer. Eu sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo por ter você ao meu lado. – afundei meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, que tinha o mesmo perfume maravilhoso de sempre.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – os olhos dele estavam brilhantes, talvez pelo reflexo das luzes coloridas que tingiam o céu de Tóquio (minha teoria sobre "A Luz dos Olhos Seus" continuava viva).

-Claro que pode. – fui receptiva, mas ao mesmo tempo, senti aquele calafrio comum àquela pergunta.

Ele se afastou e ficou alguns segundos me encarando, em silêncio, com o rosto sério. Não julgava que a pergunta fosse muito importante, mas quando o vi ficar de joelhos na minha frente e retirar uma caixinha minúscula do bolso da calça, pegando minha mão em seguida, quase desmaiei.

-Quer casar comigo?

Era aquilo mesmo?

Ele estava me pedindo em casamento?

-K-kurama...

_Kurama_ estava me pedindo em casamento?

**EU IA CASAR COM KURAMA?**

-À beira do mar de Bali.

É _claro_ que eu ia casar com Kurama.

-E-eu...Ah, Deus...Eu... É claro que eu quero! – levei as mãos à boca, não conseguindo conter a minha emoção em ser pedida em casamento em uma noite mais do que especial, pelo homem que eu amava.

Ele colocou o maravilhoso anel com uma ametista lapidada no meu dedo anelar e levantou o olhar para encontrar os meus olhos cheios d'água.

Eu admirei o brilho daquela jóia, que agora era o símbolo da nossa felicidade e união, e não consegui segurar o choro. Ele, que antes estava sério, começou a gargalhar muito, até que as lágrimas caíram dos olhos dele também, demonstrando que estava tão feliz e emocionado quanto eu.

Segurei o rosto dele nas minhas mãos trêmulas, mal conseguindo conter a minha emoção.

-Eu te amo, Kurama. Eu te amo muito. Eu te amo tanto que chega a _doer_. – falei em meio às lágrimas.

-Eu também, minha Botan. Como sempre amei e como sempre irei amar.

Aquele beijo bom, doce e lento que só ele sabia dar completou o momento mais incrível que eu já tive ao lado de alguém. Sorrimos um para o outro e fomos até o nosso quarto, onde tivemos uma noite de amor fantástica e demorada.

No meio da madrugada, eu não conseguia dormir por causa da felicidade e ansiedade que sentia no meu coração. Eu sorria para mim mesma, vez ou outra fechava os olhos e me controlava para não começar a rir. Observei Kurama dormindo tranquilamente, chegando perto da beleza de um anjo, e voltei meus olhos ao teto do quarto escuro.

A vida era mesmo muito engraçada e arteira, sempre nos pregando peças quando menos esperávamos.

Nós dois.

No mesmo lugar onde começamos a nossa história, no mesmo paraíso em que eu me apaixonei por alguém outra vez.

Como eu mesma prometi, um dia eu voltaria e teria uma história melhor ainda para contar.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oi, gente! Eis que chega ao fim nossa historinha... Eu cheguei à conclusão de que odeio escrever finais de histórias, sempre tenho dificuldade em construir um desfecho decente, mas anyway... Espero que tenham gostado da reedição! Comentários são muito bem-vindos, críticas e sugestões também! Desde já, desejo um Feliz Natal a todos e que 2012 venha com tudo! **Beijo, LS!**_


End file.
